The Flip Side of Perfection
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: Madoka thought she'd found everything she'd ever wanted in Ginkga. Strong blader, kind, cute. In short, perfect. Then Kyouya shows up and flips her entire view on what defines perfection upside down, pulling her head first into an adventure along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ANYONE CLAIMING TO OWN BEYBLADE WILL BE PROSECUTED. THAT INCLUDES ME...AND SINCE I DON'T FANCY THE IDEA OF BEING SUED, THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER. **

**WARNING NUMERO DOS: MAJOR FLUFF CONTENT IN THIS STORY. YE BE WARNED.  
><strong>

Madoka gazed up dreamily. Millions of white pinpricks dotted the sky, littered across a back drop of black. It was so peaceful at night, when the rest of the city was asleep. The park was quiet and calm. Madoka was glad she had accepted Gingka's proposal to go star-gazing together. For a while, they had laughed and pointed out constellations to one another. They had talked about their lives before they had become friends, with Gingka sharing stories about Hyouma and Madoka explaining her life at the shop.

After a while, they had simply just watched the sky, each deep in their own thoughts. Madoka was wondering whether or not this moment could be considered a first date. Gingka, well, Gingka's mind was far away in the realm of dreams.

Madoka glanced over at Gingka, then put a hand to her mouth to smother her laughter. Gingka was asleep, but what else could she expect? Gingka was always one of two things; tired or hungry. Madoka studied the features of her best friend. Gingka's eyes were shut but she knew the lids covered beautiful hazel eyes. His red hair was mussed from laying in the grass and the blue band that usually kept it in place was askew. His face was peaceful and Madoka thought it made her friend look younger and more vulnerable. Perhaps in his dreams he wasn't so burdened.

Madoka turned her attention back to the sky once more. She could feel her lids drooping and was vaguely aware that she was falling asleep in the park next to Gingka, her best friend, whom her feelings for were not entirely platonic. With the night sky blazing behind her eyelids, Madoka drifted off into a gentle slumber.

The pale dawn greeted Madoka when she woke. From the fresh, pure feeling of the morning, Madoka guessed it was early. Madoka stretched out and stood up, staring in surprise at her ginger haired friend still slumbering on the grass. The events of the night before rushed back to her and Madoka blushed, feeling satisfied that she had managed to take a step away from friendship with Gingka. Regrettably though, Madoka had to leave. Her dad would be expecting her to open the shop. There would be time to talk with Gingka later.

The walk home from the park was long but Madoka enjoyed the time to think it gave her. Her life seemed to be so busy, so full, lately, that she never could find a moment to herself. Madoka relished the solitude.

Nearing the store front, Madoka noticed a lone figure leaning against the door. On closer inspection, Madoka recognized the pine colored hair and bare midriff. Madoka stopped in front of the ex-face hunter, Kyouya. Crossing her arms over her chest self-conciously, Madoka took in his casual appearance and felt her heart stutter over how utterly _good__-__looking_ he was. Madoka internally scolded herself for this thought. "What's up Kyouya?"

Kyouya took in her disheveled appearance. He smirked. "Wild night?" This only caused Madoka's blush to deepen. His smirk widened. He held out his hand, revealing a green bey. "Leone needs some work done. I was hoping you could get it done quickly for me. According to Gingka, you're the best there is." He smirked even further as her blush darkened.

Madoka was fuming. How dare he ask her for help after humiliating her! But...it was for his _bey_and if there was one thing Madoka couldn't stand, it was a neglected bey. Uncrossing her arms and willing her blush to die down, she reached out to pluck Leone out of his hand. "Fine, I'll take a look at Leone for you." Madoka slipped the emerald bey into her pocket gingerly, turning to unlock the shop door. Looking over her shoulder, she added, "Don't expect it to be done quickly though. I have other beys to look at!" With that said, Madoka marched into her comfort zone, closing the door in Kyouya's face.

Kyouya, for his part, was just amused. She was so easily flustered. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Kyouya turned in the direction of the warehouse district. He had to find Benkei.

Gingka woke with a snort. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, he sat up. People were strolling around the park and Gingka took a few moments to straighten his hair and clothes before joining them.

Gingka accepted greetings from different people, some of them bladers, as he made his way towards Madoka's shop. He wondered when she had gone home last night. Probably after he fell asleep. _Stupid__, __I__'__m__so__stupid__. __I__can__'__t__believe__I__fell__asleep__. _That was the general tone to his thoughts as he entered B-Pitt. Glancing around, Gingka continued down to Madoka's workshop.

Madoka's brunette head was bent over a bey and she was carefully plucking debris out of its spin track as Gingka entered. "Hey Madoka."

"Hey Gingka." The brunette didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence. Gingka was only mildly offended. Plopping himself down on the couch, he apologized, "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just so-"

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright. Listen Gingka, I'm working on Leone for Kyouya and you're distracting me. I'm not sure how he managed it but Kyouya absolutely _filled_his Leone with dirt, ya followin' me? So that means hours of concentration on my part removing all of it. Which means, we can talk later. Go find Kenta or Benkei." Madoka didn't even look up from her work. Gingka thought he was going to explode. Stupid Kyouya ruined everything, even when he wasn't actually there.

Without another word, he left.

"Finished." Madoka stood up and stretched. Hours later and she was finished with Kyouya's bey. Leone had been in really bad shape. Packing the bey carefully into a box, she carried it up the stairs and was surprised to see Kyouya's lean figure casually resting against the counter. He was facing away from her, and something fluttered in her stomach as she gazed at his profile. The last step creaked and Kyouya stood to face her.

His face was covered in poorly concealed anxiousness. He cared about Leone more than she realized. "Here's your Leone. Good as new." Madoka set the gray box on the counter and opened it, revealing a shining Leone to Kyouya.

Reaching out, he plucked the bey from the container. "Thanks...Madoka." Her heart stuttered for a few moments.

"Oh...uhm, it wasn't a problem."

Kyouya turned to walk out, stopping at the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he added, "You shouldn't give poor Gingka such whiplash. Jealousy doesn't suit him." Chuckling, Kyouya left Madoka standing there staring.

A blush spilled across her cheeks. Madoka sighed in frustration. She really should get around to talking to Gingka. About last night and where they stood. Madoka sighed in pleasure. Now she just had to find Gingka.

Outside the shop, the air was cool with the coming night.

_A__/__N_**So ****I****'****m**** dabbling**** in**** different**** fandoms**** while**** I**** work**** on ****my ****own**** work****. ****Updates**** may**** or**** may**** not ****be**** frequent ****depending**** on ****my ****mood ****and**** schedule ****but ****reviews**** are ****appreciated****. ****My ****apologies ****for ****any**** mistakes****. ****I**** sincerely**** dedicate**** this**** lovely**** little**** Kyouya****/****Madoka**** short**** story**** to **_**RinnyEjito**__**12 **_**for**** getting**** me**** hooked**** on**** the**** pairing ****to**** begin**** with****. ****Virtual**** props**** go ****to**** her****. **

**Ciao**** Chaos**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION: BEYBLADE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME OR ANYONE READING THIS. UNLESS OF COURSE YOU ARE THE ACTUAL OWNERS. WHICH SEEMS TO ME HIGHLY UNLIKELY, SO FOR LEGAL PURPOSES, THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER. **

**CAUTIONARY WARNING DOS: IF YE BE ALLERGIC TO FLUFF, THIS STORY WILL CAUSE ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SYMPTOMS: SNEEZING, HEADACHES, NASEUA, MIGRAINES, VOMIT, A TRIP TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM. YE BE WARNED. **

After a few attempts at bey battles, Gingka soon decided he was not in the right frame of mind to be battling other bladers. With a stormy expression running across his face, Gingka walked slowly towards his normal place of rest. Bey Park. But unfortunately, being there only continued to remind him of Madoka, whom he was less than pleased with at the present.

Gingka couldn't quite comprehend how Madoka could care more about cleaning Kyouya's bey than talking to him about what had happened between them at the park. Thinking of this made him feel a flurry of emotion, only a few of which he could place. Frustration was forefront, followed closely by anger. Deep within the swirl of feeling, he could comprehend hurt and jealousy over his brown haired friend.

But when he actually thought of Madoka, a strange, fluttery sort of feeling invaded the pit of his stomach. Gingka wasn't quite sure what this feeling was but by itself, the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. Though, when paired with the afore mentioned emotions, a colossal headache threatened to overwhelm his senses and confusion laced all his thoughts.

So as Gingka stormed through Metal City, he tried to avoid thinking of anything at all. Doing so appeased the throbbing in his temples to a dull ache that left him in a less than desirable mood.

The sun was setting as Gingka made his way once more towards Madoka's shop. Having left his headache behind, Gingka found himself in a much clearer state of mind. Being that his head was no longer a cloudy, murky nightmare Gingka found himself able to think of Madoka and what he would say to her when he saw her. So lost was he in his own thoughts, that he didn't notice Kyouya until they were both sprawled haphazardly across the ground. Rubbing his head and shaking stars from his eyes, Gingka looked up to glare at the green haired blader. Kyouya stared back with an annoyed albeit slightly amused expression splayed across his handsome features.

"Distracted Gingka?" The ginger haired boy only turned his head away in response. "Understandable but next time, pay attention to who you run into. Wouldn't want to hurt an innocent girl, would we?"

Gingka blushed furiously. "I would never hurt Madoka!" Standing up to face Kyouya, his hands curled into fists in agitation.

Kyouya smirked. Sliding his hands into his pockets and slouching past the irritated boy, he calmly replied, "I don't remember mentioning Madoka in my accusation." Ignoring the red haired blader's splutters of protest, Kyouya continued at a leisurely pace until he was lost to Gingka's vision.

Gingka stood in the exact same spot for a few moments before continuing on his way. After his less than satisfactory encounter with Kyouya, Gingka's headache was back full force. A storm cloud seemed to hang over his head as he approached B-Pitt. Stopping just outside the door to gather his wits and attempt to calm the wild pounding in his temples, Gingka was thoroughly surprised to find himself sprawled across the ground for the second time that day.

Madoka let out a small breath of air as she collided with something solid. Madoka felt herself falling forward and with another outtake of air, landed face first into the solid something she had run into to begin with. Lifting her head up weakly, she saw herself staring into a pair of familiar hazel eyes. They gazed back at her curiously before filling with an unrecognizable flood of emotions.

Madoka flushed a deep crimson as she finally comprehended the position she was in. Scrambling to her feet, she brushed non-existent dirt from her clothes. Grasping her hands together nervously, she apologized, "Sorry Gingka. I wasn't looking where I was going and I was lost in my own thoughts and..." Madoka trailed off realizing that if she didn't stop while she was ahead, she would begin to babble on about pointless things.

Gingka pulled himself to his feet quickly, his own cheeks suddenly stained light pink. Madoka was apologizing and he knew he should be listening but she was so _pretty _and her lips were _so soft looking_ and her hair fell in _just the right way. _Gingka found himself taking a step closer unconsciously, as if his body were drawn by a string to her. She was looking down at her feet now and Gingka couldn't help but notice how adorable this action was.

"Gingka, about this morning. I was really rude to you, but you _know_ how I get about beys. It was just so dirty and...I guess I'm just trying to say...sorry." Her voice was a mere whisper as he took another step closer to her small frame. They were scant inches apart, each able to feel the others warm breath. Gingka suddenly was overwhelmed with a landslide of emotion. _loveherlikeherlustforher. jealouswantneed. _Gingka didn't know what to think, so he didn't.

He stretched out a hand and grasped her chin between thumb and forefinger, pulling her face softly towards him. He knew he should say something, the way she was looking at him clearly stated that but his head was just _completely blank. _He hadn't a clue of what he should do. They stood frozen for a second that stretched into a decade that stretched into a century. His heart screamed _kissherkissherkissher! _His body shouted _runawayrunawayrunaway! _

Madoka's heart completely stopped when Gingka's soft fingers made contact with the sensitive skin just under her mouth. Her entire being trembled and her eyes frantically searched his. She _just knew _he was going to kiss her. Only, he was taking a long time to do it. His eyes stayed firmly locked on hers. As time seemed to stretch into eternity, Madoka decided she was tired of waiting. Waiting for him to make the first move, to define their relationship.

So with that incredibly powerful thought running rampant in her not so lucid mind, Madoka leaned forward and placed her soft lips against her best friend's.

Gingka stood rooted to the spot as her _oh so soft_ lips found their way to his. His world was crumbling to pieces around him as his eyes shut and he tentatively placed his hands at Madoka's slender waist. One of her delightfully tiny hands wound it's way through his hair and he marveled in the wonderfully knew sensations that this sort of contact created. A small growl threatened to escape his lips as her hand tugged, it _tugged_, at his fiery locks.

His arms pulled her closer and the only thought running through his blissfully empty mind was one of pure exaltation. _it feels sogoodsogoodsogood. kissingkissingwe'rekissing. _

Madoka couldn't quite believe her own audacity. She had kissed him- _oh had she kissed him_- and then _pulled _his hair, which she couldn't deny he had seemed to enjoy. And it wasn't even _over yet. _They were still kissing. Some small part of Madoka's mind wondered if she should be thinking so much or if she should be ignorantly unaware of everything around her.

When they're lips parted and the couple were panting for air, Gingka wasn't quite sure if they had been kissing for seconds, minutes, or years. Time had seemed a little indistinct while kissing Madoka. _Kissing Madoka. _He still couldn't quite believe it had happened.

Shyly taking Madoka's hand in his own, he hesitantly twined his fingers with hers. Tugging her into a slow walk, he threw words over his shoulder, "The park's still open. Most people will be gone by now. We can...stargaze."

Madoka laughed. "I like stargazing. I like stargazing very much." She followed after Gingka, a faint blush spread delicately across her ivory features, hidden under the silver luminescence of the moon.

Kyouya's head ached. That wasn't the only part of him that ached but he chose to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest. The gray light of the moon illuminated the spot where moments before two old friends had turned into two new lovers. Kyouya wasn't sure why his heart ached so much, though he had a hunch. And this hunch wasn't an idea that he relished, so Kyouya did what he did best. He slid his hands into his pockets. He turned towards the warehouse district.

And he walked away.

**A/N So I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. It was crazy difficult for me to right Gingka and Madoka kissing. I kept wanting to add things that Kyouya would do. It was entirely frustrating. Please don't hurt me too much for the events that happened in this chapter. We will be seeing much more Kyouya/Madoka interaction in the coming chapters. But you get to deal with obliviously happy Madoka/Gingka and angst!Kyouya for a chapter or so first. Thanks to all those lovely, lovely reviewers out there who thought my story was worth their time. It means the universe to me. **

**Mucho love,**

**Chaos a.k.a. Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT! ALL SYSTEMS NEGATIVE FOR OWNERSHIP OF BEYBLADE METAL FUSION OR THE WONDERFUL OC THAT MAKES AN APPEARANCE. SYSTEM CONFIRMATION ON OWNERSHIP OF SAID OC TO ONE RinnyEjito12. **

**SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. CAUSE: FLUFF OVERLOAD. WARNING: OVERLOAD OF FLUFF MAY CAUSE MINOR EXPLOSIONS AND BREAKDOWN OF SYSTEM HARDDRIVE. DUE TO EXCESS OF FLUFF, A LARGE DOSE OF ANGST IS IN STORE. SYSTEM MESSAGE: YE BE WARNED. **

"GO PANDAM!" Kyouya's lithe figure leaned nonchalantly against the wall. As he watched, the strange blue haired blader called out for his Panda bey's impressive special move, easily taking out his opponent.

"Hnh." Kyouya pushed himself away from the wall, walking down the narrow hallway to prepare himself for his own battle. Kyouya'd only entered the blading tournament to distract himself from what he suspected, but wouldn't admit, was a broken heart. Kyouya growled under his breath. Kyouya didn't fall in love with people, especially annoying little brunettes who _didn't even beyblade. _

Growling quietly, Kyouya began to mentally prep himself for the semi-final battle. If he won, he would be facing that mysterious blue haired blader. And if he lost...well, he wouldn't lose.

Madoka rushed out the door of B-Pit. "Hurry Gingka, we don't want to miss Kyouya's match!" Gingka stumbled out the door behind the small Brunette, her small hand clasped in his. Personally, Gingka didn't see why they had to go watch Kyouya battle: every one knew he would win. There wasn't anyone in Metal City besides Gingka himself that could beat Kyouya in a fair match.

Running full tilt down the streets of the city Gingka could now confidently call home, his resentment for his green haired nemesis grew. Madoka never got this excited to watch _his _battles. Granted, he rarely ever lost. But it was still just _so unfair. _Kyouya always got _everyone's _attention _all the time. _

Shaking his head, Gingka shoved such childish thoughts deep into the recesses of his mind. Acting like a petulant child would get him no where with Madoka, or his rivalry with Kyouya for that matter. As the couple burst through the doors to the bey arena, they could hear the raucous cheering erupting from the stadium, signifying the beginning of Kyouya's match.

Sliding into seats saved for them by Kenta, Madoka leaned forward anxiously, biting her lip in excitement as her small hand rested lightly on Gingka's knee. Gingka, for his part, was concentrating on breathing correctly. He didn't want to scare Madoka by passing out from lack of oxygen in the middle of the bey battle.

Madoka clapped as Kyouya's lithe figure was displayed across the screen, announcing his victory. Tomorrow he would battle in the championships. Madoka had no doubt in her mind that he would win. As soon as the crowd began filing out, Madoka made a dash for Kyouya. The droning chatter of the crowd around her offered a noisy backdrop as she screeched to a halt a few seconds too late, her momentum propelling her into the firm body of the blader she was rushing to congratulate.

Strong arms encircled her waist, pressing her body flush against Kyouya's solid frame for a mere second, before she was roughly pushed away. Stumbling backwards, Madoka looked up to see Kyouya's retreating figure, fists clenched at his sides.

Kyouya forced himself to keep his stride even, his back straight. He would not allow himself to show any sign that her mere _touch _affected him so greatly. It had been pure instinct to pull her close, to _keephersafe_. At least, that was what Kyouya told himself, forcing his brain to regurgitate his pathetic lie over and over. Perhaps it was more a burning desire to be **close **to her, rather than a weak surge of primal instinct to steady her fall. But there were too many implications that went hand in hand with that thought, so Kyouya locked away this particular musing and then buried the key somewhere deep out of the reach of his heart.

Kyouya stormed into the warehouse he called home. Gingka got everything. Kyouya roughly kicked a wooden crate, sending it airborne for a few seconds before it splintered against the wall. Gingka got the fame, he got the glory, he got the recognition, he got the thanks, he even _got the girl. _Kyouya seemed to come in second place, was always _always _second best. He could live with the fact that Gingka would always be more famous and get more praise thank Kyouya would. Gingka had, after all, defeated L-Drago and Ryuuga. Something that Kyouya, despite his best efforts, had not managed to do. But, Kyouya thought as he slammed a fist against the concrete wall, he _refused _to come in second any longer. Kyouya ignored the throbbing pulse of pain shooting through his hand. No, _nonononono! _Getting the girl was one thing Kyouya refused to lose to Gingka.

But when he looked at his situation, there wasn't much he could do about his situation. She had obviously chosen _Gingka _over him. What she saw in someone like Gingka, he'd never understand. She looked at him as if he were perfect. Kyouya knew himself to be the exact opposite of perfect. He was not ridiculously nice, never backed down politely from a situation. He battled to win, and since he usually accomplished that, he had fun. But he didn't battle for _fun_ alone. Sure spirit, fun, friends, all that sappy junk was somewhat important, but to Kyouya it was far from _everything. _

But right now, Kyouya was more worried about beating Gingka in something other than beyblade. He grudgingly admitted to himself what he was feeling for the brown haired pixie that treated his Leone with almost as much love as Kyouya himself felt for his bey. Madoka had to feel something too; this feeling couldn't just be one-sided. He had to be sure though, before he made his move. Leaning against the wall, Kyouya decided he need some form of a plan, something to make the object of his affection to realize her reciprocated feelings for him. He pushed away from the wall.

Kyouya growled under his breath, shoving his hands in his pockets as he left the warehouse to roam the streets under the weak light of the silver moon.

Tomorrow, he would take action.

Tonight, he would plan.

Madoka lay in bed, head swarming with thoughts that buzzed around inside her skull like a thousand hornets, each one desperately trying to gain her attention.

Turning sideways to gaze out her window at the stars, Madoka found herself entranced. Slipping softly out of the sheets, she paced over the the window. Millions of tiny lights sprinkled across the black sky, each one blinking down from the heavens to shed their beauty on the shadowy night.

A flicker of movement caught in her peripheral vision. Madoka's eyes traveled down to the motion's source and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She could have sworn she had seen something, or someone, standing across the street, staring up at her window, hands crammed in their pockets. But when she checked again, she found nothing but the empty side walk looking back at her. Feeling foolish, Madoka padded back to her bed and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Her dreams were filled with shadowy figures that reminded her strongly of Kyouya.

But that couldn't be right could it?

She was with Gingka after all.

**A/N OHMYGOSH! I'm such a terrible, terrible person. I haven't updated in forever and ever and ever. This is partly due to the fact that what I had had of this chapter was somehow erased from my computer. cough_littlebrother_cough. That being said, it's still not an excuse and this chapter isn't even that good. If no one reviews, I will completely understand because this chapter isn't long enough or good enough for all of you wonderful people who read this story. Please accept my apologies and I will gladly take any rotten fruit you wish to throw at me in the face. Just, no bricks please, as those hurt rather badly. **

**Much, much, much love(and many, many, many apologies)**

**Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT! ALL SYSTEMS NEGATIVE FOR OWNERSHIP OF BEYBLADE METAL FUSION OR THE WONDERFUL OC THAT MAKES AN APPEARANCE. SYSTEM CONFIRMATION ON OWNERSHIP OF SAID OC TO ONE RinnyEjito12. **

**MAJOR FLUFF CONTENT. MAY CAUSE DEATH BY FLUFF OR FLUFF-INDUCED NASEAU. YE BE WARNED. **

The Flip Side of Perfection

Madoka hummed quietly as she strolled toward the park, the early dawn spreading pale tendrils of light across the ground, the air leaving her with a slight chill which sent shivers running up and down her body. Pulling her jacket tighter to her small frame, Madoka continued to trek through silent streets, enjoying the peaceful tranquility of the morning. Madoka supposed she should have waited for Gingka to arrive at the shop before setting out on her walk. Gingka would probably be irritated with her but Madoka thought she was warranted some time to herself on occasion.

Yes, Madoka thought, every girl just needs a day without boys and the drama that inevitably tagged along behind them like a shadow. Breathing deeply, Madoka inhaled the scent of her beloved city. It was an industrial smell, but lingering just at the corners was the rejuvenating scent of cherry blossoms and the salty sea.

Having reached the park, Madoka listened to the soft padding of her feet against the green grass. Several birds chirped and she could hear waves lapping against rocky shoals. Spotting an unoccupied bench facing the ocean, Madoka rushed to sit down. Staring out over the waves, she was surprised at the peace within herself that seemed to bubble out in rhythm with the pounding water. Captivated, she sat in restful silence for long minutes, remaining completely unaware when her once empty bench had become occupied.

The stranger sat in silence as well, seemingly lost in the cerulean depths that stretched out in front of the oblivious pair. Madoka remained thoroughly unaware of his presence until he spoke, his syllables stretched to form a lilting, musical cadence of words, "Beautiful, isn't it? Frightening, but terribly beautiful." Madoka started as the man spoke to her, never once taking his eyes away from the sea.

Her brow furrowed. "Terrible? How so?" The ocean was surely beautiful, if not slightly eerie.

The man chuckled. "See how lightly the waves brush against the rocks? The fluid movement of water against stone? It's like a dance between two lovers. A dance framed by a clear, blue sky and a whispering breeze. But it takes only a simple change of circumstances to transform an elegant dance into a deadly fray. A clash against a rolling gray sky and raging winds that whip the water into angry waves, which in turn crash and push against the harsh rocks, unforgiving in the midst of the storm. The ocean, beautiful and graceful as it is, is a thing of the wild, unpredictable and therefore dangerous." The man pushed his navy hair away from his face. Sticking out a pale hand and observing her with clever gray eyes, he introduced himself, "Kumanazo. Kenshin Kumanazo. It's a please to meet such a beautiful lady such as yourself."

Madoka's pale cheeks stained a glowing pink as she tenderly shook his hand. "It's c-certainly nice to meet a poetic man such as yourself, Kenshin. You have a wonderful way with words. I'm Madoka." His hand firmly grasped hers for a second longer than Madoka thought was strictly necessary.

"Words are but things to be manipulated to suit the needs of the one speaking them. Though I will concede that some are admittedly lacking the subtle art of stringing together simple sentences. My fair Lady Madoka, would you care to stroll with me around this quaint park?" Madoka by way of answering took the proffered arm and found herself immensely enjoying the company of this strange Kenshin.

Gingka kicked angrily at the sidewalk, receiving no satisfaction but gaining a set of very sore toes in the process. He hadn't seen Madoka all day. In fact, no one had since early this morning. Kenta said he had seen her walking in the direction of the park but a thorough search relinquished no information as to the whereabouts of a certain, flighty brunette. Gingka had been forced to give up his search in frustration. Much to his irritation, he had resigned to battling with Kenta and Benkei all day.

Walking down the sidewalk, Gingka ran through his head all the possible places Madoka could have been. Sighing and stopping to lean against the wall of a building, Gingka tugged at his ginger locks frustratedly. Maybe Madoka's absence was a message, maybe she was trying to tell him something. Perhaps she disliked the way he wore his hair or the color of his eyes. There wasn't much he could do to change those things: Gingka's hair was naturally messy and he supposed he could buy colored contacts but those were cumbersome and a bother to put in.

He briefly mulled over the possibility that she just wanted to be alone but soon dismissed it. Surely that couldn't be it, as the only alone time Madoka ever seemed to need was her time in the shop repairing broken beys. Besides, the idea was laughable. A girl needing along time? Gingka scoffed. Girls were constantly in the presence of others, whether it be friends or family. They couldn't function without other people around.

That left only two options, in his opinion. The thought of both left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Either Madoka thought that, somehow, Gingka was too clingy or she was with another guy. Gingka couldn't bring himself to accept the latter option and so went with the former idea.

Gingka had never thought himself a clingy person. But perhaps in his overwhelming desire to please Madoka and prove himself worthy of her attentions, he allowed himself to follow her too closely and therefore push her away from him. Gingka vowed not to let something so simple as that to hinder his blossoming relationship, so he quickly decided upon the appropriate course of action. He would give Madoka some space for a few days, allow both of them some breathing room.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Gingka continued on his walk, feeling much less anxious and much more relaxed. Finding himself roaming through the forested park, Gingka took a seat on a nearby bench. Birds chirped out their soft melodies and a warm breeze rustled the emerald leaves on the trees. Leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him, Gingka allowed himself a few luxurious moments of peace, dropping into a peaceful slumber after only a few minutes of relaxation.

The sky was darkening when Gingka woke up, startled out of his nap by the noise of someone approaching. Rubbing sleep encrusted eyes, Gingka straightened himself up and looked around. Standing a few feet away was tall boy with long navy hair, impressive muscles shown off by a sleeveless tunic. Gingka noted a strange inky mark on his bicep and decided it must be a tattoo of some sort.

Gesturing to the open seat next to Gingka, the man asked in a lilting accent, "May I perhaps sit there, if you don't mind?" Gingka nodded warily, unsure of what to make of this stranger. He seemed oddly familiar, but Gingka couldn't quite place why.

Holding out a hand, the red haired boy introduced himself. "I'm Gingka."

The stranger replied with a firm handshake and a casually thrown, "Kenshin." Gingka's eyes widened with recognition.

"You're the blader that's facing Kyouya in the championship match! I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

Kenshin chuckled lightly. "Famous already, am I? Glad to know I have a reputation around here already, though I don't expect I'll be sticking around long. Perhaps I can be persuaded to stay though. I met a lovely girl today, Madoka, and we went for a nice stroll arou-" He was abruptly cut off by a furious Gingka.

"Madoka? She's my girlfriend! I-I think you should stay away from her!" Gingka continued to rant, face flushing a deeper shade of red every minute.

Kenshin stared distractedly at the night sky with a sour expression painted across his aristocratic features. He held up a ghostly hand to halt Gingka's tirade, interrupting with words of his own. "I believe it is Madoka's choice whether or not she wishes to see me. If you would deny my lady this simplest of decisions, then you are obviously no good for her and it would be my greatest pleasure to comfort her after your...unfortunate break up." He smoothly stood up. "Good night, Ginko."

Gingka was left sitting on the park bench, quite confused and more than a little upset about the events that had just taken place. "It's Gingka, not Ginko!" His voice echoed against the trees and he swore he heard sarcastic laughter floating back on the breeze. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Girls were way too much drama.

Kyouya paced back and forth across the floor of the warehouse, his mind straining to formulate a plan to snatch Madoka away from Gingka. He couldn't quite grasp the idea that was flitting just at the corner of his mind and it was frustrating him to no end.

He reviewed the facts. Madoka thought Gingka was the epitome of perfection. Kyouya snorted and barked out a laugh that sounded forced even to his ears. _God_, he really just needed a _plan_! Was that so much to ask? _He _didn't think so but then again, what did _he_ know?

Fact two: Madoka and Gingka were practically inseparable as of late and it was vital to Kyouya's soon-to-be-finalized plan that he was able to spend time alone with his brown haired pixie.

Fact three: Kyouya was not perfect. In any way, shape, or form. Period. Kyouya decided that there was nothing he could do to change this as he couldn't, and wouldn't, change himself. Perhaps he could get Madoka to realize that even through all his faults- _and there were a lot- _he was perfect for her in a way no one else was.

Plopping down on an empty crate, Kyouya ran a gloved hand through his pine green hair, momentarily causing it to fly in every direction in a messy disarray.

A voice startled him, causing his head to shoot up and eyes to thin suspiciously. "Facing a problem, Kyouya? You seem rather troubled." Kyouya's eyes narrowed even further as he recognized his soon to be opponent.

"Kenshin," he nodded to the tall youth, "what are you doing here? The warehouse district is my territory."

"Relax. I only came to scope out my competition. As many stars are in the sky, that is number of different styles of battling. I only came to determine which one of the millions you are. Though perhaps I can help you with your problem." Stepping out of the shadows to approach Kyouya directly, Kenshin flipped a midnight blue strand off of his forehead. "I know you long for the passionate lady, Madoka. It's not a mystery to me, I'm well versed in the ways of love. I have lost love many times and gained it far fewer, but that is to be expected. Love is a fickle thing, something I don't believe someone like you could fully grasp. But as I know you pine after her, I know also that she is involved with the dreadful Gingka. I wish to help you pull her from his clutches. A wonderful rose such as herself should not be smothered by an obtuse dunce such as him. It is a crime, a shame."

Kyouya blushed but the slanting shadows of the warehouse hid it nicely. "I don't _pine _after her," _lies_, "and I **don't** _love_ her, I'm attracted to her." _More lies. _

Raising his eyes to meet Kenshin's, Kyouya gazed into a cold stare. "Kyouya, I don't ask you to be honest with me but I ask you to be honest with yourself. You aren't fooling anyone, least of all yourself. I will warn you only once. If you do not pursue the beautiful Madoka, I will. And I will surely beat you, for I am everything you are not and could never hope to be." Kyouya growled and turned away, fists clenched tightly. "Now, would you like my help in prying the fair maiden away from the hands of the lecherous beast?"

A muffled,"Whatever," flitted out of the growing shadows and Kenshin grinned widely.

"It will be my pleasure then. Let us plot, devise, create. Together, we shall shake up some trouble in paradise."

They talked through the night until the sun was a fiery sphere on the horizon. Then slipping quietly out of the warehouse, they left to put their brilliant scheme into action.

It was time for them to shake up some conflict.

Kyouya looked forward to it immensely.

Trouble in paradise indeed.

**A/N So I think this is a bit better than the last chapter and I got it up much faster, right? So it would be perfectly reasonable to ask for a review? That was a shameless plug I know. I'll admit it. I'm not ashamed. ...okay maybe I'm a little ashamed. Tell me what ya think though! Thoughts, feelings, ideas, I want it all! **

**Ciao**

**Chaos a.k.a Jess**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAUTION: CLAIMING TO OWN BEYBLADE METAL FUSION WILL RESULT IN A LAWSUIT. FAILURE TO PROCURE A DISCLAIMER WILL RESULT IN A LAWSUIT. STEALING OF ANOTHER AUTHORS WORK-LEGIT OR OTHERWISE-WILL RESULT IN A LAWSUIT. **

**CAUTIONARY MESSAGE NUMBER TWO: MAJOR FLUFF CONTENT. IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO FLUFF THEN LEAVE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY. YE BE WARNED.**

Kyouya leaned against the wall of the bey stadium, ignoring the swarm of avid fans surrounding him. His match with Kenshin had gone the way expected, with Kyouya as the victor. Although, to be fair, Kenshin was a formidable opponent.

Kyouya pushed away from the wall, hands shoved nonchalantly in his pockets as he began walking towards Madoka's shop, the place where the first phase of the plan had just been put into action.

Once he had left behind the loud throngs, Kyouya found a peaceful sort of serenity in the empty streets and abandoned alleys. Footsteps echoing loudly off of metal skyscrapers, Kyouya pondered what his actual chance of success was in terms of the plan Kenshin had devised. Seeing the storefront approaching, Kyouya realized that he would soon find out.

Stopping just outside the door to calm himself, Kyouya took a deep breath and prepared himself. He hadn't taken more than a step inside when a blur of brown hair and gold glasses hurtled at him, knocking any extra air he'd had left in his lungs away. His arms immediately wrapped around her waist in order to steady them both. She wrapped herself around him in a way that made it impossible for him to breath.

Stepping smoothly away, Kyouya returned his hands to his pockets. He cocked his head to the side and watched out of lazy eyes as she scuffed her foot against the ground before looking up at him, expression radiating joy.

"Oh Kyouya! Of course I'll go with you! I wasn't sure at first if I was the right person to ask but Kenshin assured me that I was and I'm just so excited! This will be such an adventure!" Her eyes shined up at him and Kyouya almost- _almost_- smiled at her innocent expression. "But I still don't understand why you chose _me_, out of everyone you could've asked. Why?"

"I need you." The words slipped out without thought, husky and inviting.

Madoka's eyes widened and a pink flush spread across her cheeks. She began stuttering, rattling off lists of supplies a million miles a minute. Kyouya smirked.

"I need you in order to get through this in one piece. You're the only person I trust with something this important." Kyouya looked away, the reality of what she was agreeing to do hitting him for the first time. A sick feeling lurched up in his stomach. This was a bad idea.

"Kyouya, Kenshin never really specified what exactly we were trying to find. He just said it was likely going to take a long time and that it was unlikely you knew the exact location." She tilted her head to the side and gazed at him pensively. "What are we going to be searching for?"

Kyouya gulped down bile and turned his head away. "My father. We're trying to find my father."

oOoOoO

Madoka watched as Metal City disappeared in the distance. She turned away from the window and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms firmly around them. The plush seat beneath her was soft and did absolutely nothing to ease her nerves. Madoka was traveling alone with Kyouya. Worse, she had not even told Gingka, instead writing a note that Kenshin assured her would reach him somehow. Now she was speeding away from her home and her boyfriend to set out on an adventure with her ex-nemesis to find out whatever happened to his missing father.

Madoka thought she must have been crazy to say yes. She'd almost considered saying no. But the pleading expression in Kyouya's eyes after he'd explained everything to her looked foreign and wrong on his strong features. She'd wanted nothing more than to ease every burden that had managed to place that look upon his face and wrap her arms tight around him. It made her wary but it was enough to make her say yes. They'd immediately packed their belongings and booked tickets on the train that would take them as far as they needed.

Madoka gazed thoughtfully down at the patterned carpet. She wondered what Gingka thought of her now. She wondered if he still wanted to be her boyfriend. Madoka wondered if _she _still wanted _him _to be her boyfriend. Shaking such thoughts from her head, Madoka shivered as she thought about Kyouya's words earlier this morning.

_I need you. _

Those three words had sent a delicious pool of fire trickling down her spine and throughout her body. It was not an entirely unpleasant feeling but it also wasn't anything she was familiar with. It felt nice to be needed, she supposed, and the way it sent her toes curling and her face heating up wasn't all that bad either.

The door to the compartment slid open and Madoka was joined by Kyouya. He sat quietly, in his own thoughts, just as she currently sat in hers. Madoka took the quiet solitude as an opportunity to truly study him.

The first things her eyes were drawn to were his lips. Soft and full, with a wonderful smirk always perched precariously upon them. A single tooth pressed against his bottom lip, a delicious fang that Madoka positively wanted to lick. She flush dark red at this thought. It gave him a greater resemblance to the wild lion of his bey's namesake.

His eyes pulled her in next. Rich gray eyes that held a hit of stormy blue, eyes that reflected back the very color of the ocean Madoka so greatly admired. They were rimmed by unfairly long lashes. His pine green hair was shaggy and hung across his eyes, a beautiful disarray that made Madoka's heart race.

Then there were the scars. Identical twin blades of scar tissue just below his gorgeous eyes. Long had she wondered about the back story to those scars. She longed to touch them. Madoka stood and relocated, sitting down delicately next to the stunning boy.

Scooting close, Madoka lowered her voice to a whisper, "How did you get them, the scars?" Minutes ticked by before he turned towards her silently, his eyes staring into hers as if he was searching for something deep within her. Her courage wavered and before it could effectively burn itself out, she reached out a hand, tentatively, to gently caress the left scar.

Kyouya resisted the urge to back away. No one- _no one_- had been allowed to touch his face. Breathing deeply, he repressed his panic, closing his eyes so as not to scare her with the intensity of his emotions. So many things resurfaced at the gentle, probing touch of Madoka's hand.

_Love. _The soft caress of his mother's fingers, smoothing away tears from his cheeks, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

_Pain. _A pain so excruciating that he had never felt the likes of it since.

_Anger. _An anger so intense, so strong, so hot, that he felt as if it would engulf him in flames.

_Fear. _The sharp sting of antiseptic and stitches.

_Shame. _A terrible, overwhelming shame at how he looked and how it would forever be a mark of his failure.

"Kyouya?" Madoka's gentle voice brought him out of the darkness of his thoughts. His eyes opened slowly, his intense gaze burning her skin. They sat, frozen in this state for eons and eons, in a state of timelessness that stretched on into eternity.

What was minutes_ -hours weeks months years centuries- _later, Kyouya turned his head away to stare out of the window in silence.

Madoka's hand dropped and she returned to her previous seat.

She had tried and that was more than anyone else had done.

She had cared and he had done nothing but push her away. But what else could he have done? Had he ruined everything with this one rejection?

Kyouya honestly hoped that this was not the case.

Scenery flashed by. A tree, a rock, a lake, a building.

Kyouya shoved all thoughts out of his mind.

Kyouya's heart hurt terribly.

His head ached.

**A/N: Wow. I am so so sorry! It's been entirely too long since I updated this. But this chapter was so easy to write and look! A plot! It has finally emerged. We say goodbye to Kenshin for the foreseeable future but he may be back, if it is okay with his creator. **

**What do you think of Kenshin? Gingka (although he wasn't really in this chapter, not to fear though, he will make an appearance next time)? Madoka? Kyouya? **

**And how do you think Kyouya got his scars? **

**Thank you for everyone who sticks with this story and continues to read it. I am truly undeserving of your loyalty. **

**Ciao**

**Chaos aka Jess**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Madoka gazed out of the window. They were once again on a train, after a long plane ride, heading to...well, Madoka wasn't quite certain as to where she was headed because Kyouya had refused to tell her. He had been quiet ever since "The Moment," as Madoka had dubbed it, preferring the sanctuary of his Leone and his own thoughts over her company.

Well that was just fine, Madoka thought ruefully. He could ignore her all he wanted. See if she cared. Because she didn't. _Not. One. Bit. _

The scenery outside was filled with the muted browns and yellows of sand, the endless blue horizon stretching into the distance. On occasion, a glimpse of green leaves could be caught as the train sped past an oasis. Madoka was fairly positive that they were somewhere in Africa. She couldn't be quite certain, but she had a hunch as to where or, more specifically, _who_ they were headed towards.

OoOoOoO

Kyouya stepped out of the train, his hands characteristically shoved in his pockets. The African sun beat down on him and, already, he could feel sweat beginning to bead up on the back of his neck. The platform onto which he stepped was covered with mosaic white tile, brown sand caked into every crevice. Few people lingered at the station, all of them rushing past to reach the sanctuary of air conditioned taxis.

Wiping sweat off his forehead, Kyouya turned to face Madoka. She was silent, eyes widened as she took in her surroundings, no doubt stunned by the copious amounts of sand present everywhere she looked. Kyouya knew it had surprised him the first time he witnessed it.

He smirked. If this shocked her, wait until she saw Sand City.

"Come on, we have a long walk ahead of us. We need to buy water, food." When Madoka nodded faintly, he turned and shouldered his bag. Striding towards the exit, he tossed a look over his shoulder to make sure she was following- she was- before walking out into the crowded streets.

Cairo was just as it had been the last time he'd seen it. Crowded and sandy. With the latter being the more predominant. Thankfully, Madoka and Kyouya would be leaving it behind shortly.

OoOoOoO

Kyouya stared at the vast waves of sand spreading before him. He adjusted his grip on his pack. It was only several hours walk to the small village of Musa, located along the Nile river, from their current position. It would take half as much time if he had been traveling alone. He could hear Madoka panting heavily beside him. He'd forgotten to factor her in when planning this detour. Of course she wouldn't be able to travel as quickly as him. He silently handed her a bottle filled with water and watched as she gulped down the contents greedily.

Kyouya allowed himself a small sip. He'd given most of it to her but it wouldn't do for him to pass out in the middle of the desert.

"Kyouya?" Madoka's voice was strong as she looked at him, locking their eyes together. "We should start walking. I've slowed us down enough. I'm not tired." Kyouya almost laughed. He didn't believe her for a second. She was exhausted. He could see it in the way she dragged her toes through sand, in the deep bags etched beneath her eyes, in the gritty dirt that caked every inch of her skin.

Kyouya simply nodded. If she said she wanted to walk, they would walk.

And they did.

OoOoOoO

Musa was a pretty little village, Madoka thought as she surveyed the surrounding land. Buildings made of red clay and thatched roofs were situated at lopsided angles and narrow, meandering streets ran off in every direction. Small, brown skinned children ran shirtless through alleys, some with carved "swords" and others with crude sling shots. An older woman with wrinkles lining her face hung washing on the line, clean linens billowing in the slight breeze around her. A tangy scent wafted in on the wind, making her senses tingle.

As Madoka and Kyouya walked towards the center of the village, she couldn't help but notice that every few feet one would run across a cat. Some were midnight black; others a beautiful tabby. They seemed to be everywhere. As they approached the town square, Madoka marveled at the market place currently occupying it. Vendors had set up stalls in every spare bit of space. They hawked their wares loudly and the smells coming from one of the booths was dizzying.

Some sold jewelry encrusted with lapis, emeralds, or gold. Others displayed impressive arrays of spices from all over the world. An old lady was selling an ointment that smelled an awful lot like rotten fish, so Madoka was careful to avoid that particular stall.

One stall caught her attention. Rushing over, she looked in awe at the beautiful polished wood box. After a questioning glance at the vendor- and receiving the okay- Madoka tentatively reached out and opened the case. She gasped and blinked back appreciative tears.

The inside of the box was inlaid with beautiful black velvet and mother of pearl. Fingering the soft fabric, Madoka decided that her bey repair kit was in need of a new carrying case. When she heard the price however, her face fell in disappointment. It was much more than she could afford to spend.

Looking longingly at the box, Madoka forced herself to turn away.

"I'll take it." Madoka's head shot up at the familiar voice. She whirled around just in time to watch Kyouya finish handing over the money to the now grinning vendor.

"Kyouya!" she protested as he handed the beautiful piece of art to her. "You really shouldn't have spent money on me! I haven't done anything to deserve it." Despite her words, she gingerly took the box in her hands and carefully cradled it in swathes of clothes inside her bag.

"You came with me didn't you? You trusted me enough to come. I think you at least deserve something. Just forget it, okay?" Kyouya turned away and Madoka hurried to follow him.

OoOoOoO

"_Nile?_" Madoka could hardly comprehend who she had stumbled upon. "You live here?"

"Yes." Nile laughed. "Don't look surprised. Not all of us come from the big city." Madoka nodded uncertainly, not sure what to think.

Madoka had been silently exploring the quaint little village, intent on occupying herself while Kyouya wandered off to do who-knew-what. She had been prowling down a sprawling side street when she had run into someone. A very familiar someone apparently.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Kyouya brought us here. You are his best friend." Nile looked at her sharply.

"Kyouya's here? Is Gingka here as well? Benkei?" Nile's inquisitive stare caused a blush to spill across her cheeks.

"No, it's just the two of us." At Nile's raised eyebrows, Madoka rushed to explain, "We're looking for his father and he asked me to come, ya followin' me? It doesn't mean anything."

Nile was silent. Madoka admired his deep green eyes as she waited for him to speak. The words came slowly at first, as if they were still forming in Nile's mind. "Kyouya is searching for-" his voice wavered, "his father?" Madoka nodded, wondering why Nile's voice was filled with underlying concern. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Madoka told him honestly, small shoulders shrugging. "He left awhile ago to run some errand or another." She scuffed her toe in the ground. "Nile...did Kyouya ever talk to you about his father?"

Nile turned away, his profile outlined by the setting sun. After a moment's pause, Nile answered, "You have to understand Madoka. Kyouya told me, or anyone else, very little about his past. I know he had a sister and his father left when he was young. They lived in a small mountain village, Vale, and something, I don't know what, caused him to leave and never go back." Nile turned back toward her. "Kyouya was not very open about these things. He...avoids emotional confrontation when it best suits him. And it almost always suits him."

Madoka stood in thought, quietly. If Nile was right, then she needed to confront Kyouya when next she was alone with him. She needed answers if she was going to help him.

"Let's go find Kyouya, Nile."

OoOoOoO

So Kyouya was in Musa. That was interesting, Nile thought, considering that the last time Kyouya'd been here, he'd firmly decided never to come back. It was no Metal City, Nile knew, but it was home all the same. Even if it was filled with sand, vipers, and small children with egos much too big for their own good.

Still, Nile had missed his green haired friend. Back in the old days, before they'd gone separate ways, when they were still Team Wild Fang, Kyouya and Nile had been as close as brothers. They still were, he supposed, although distance kept them apart.

From what he'd gathered from Madoka, Kyouya was on a hunt for his father. Nile wasn't sure how this made him feel. Uneasy, certainly. Kyouya had never spoken highly of his father. He doubted Kyouya wanted to repair the relationship with his father after all these years of malcontent.

Of course, no one ever _really _knew what Kyouya wanted. Ra knows what went through his best friends mind. Nile didn't. Madoka sure didn't. Sometimes he believe Kyouya didn't even always know. And that scared him.

Walking next to Madoka, Nile contemplated questioning her further but dismissed it. He was certain she had told _him_ everything that Kyouya had told _her_.

Well there was nothing to be done for it but to find Kyouya.

But really.

Where in Ra's name was he?

OoOoOoO

"Nile." Kyouya stood hidden in the shadows as his best friend whirled around.

"Kyouya? Is that really you? Haven't changed a bit, have you?" Nile snorted in laughter as Kyouya stepped dramatically out of the shadows. "What brings you to Musa?" His tone was curious.

"Where's Madoka?" Nile's amusement only grew.

"At my house. With my brother." Nile barked out a laugh at Kyouya's narrowed eyes. Kyouya had met his brother, once, and had not like him much. Nile's brother was nineteen and the most eligible bachelor in all of Musa. He didn't visit often, but when he did, none of the girls' chores would ever be done. "We'll head over there, after you tell me what brings you back. I thought you swore never to return to "this vile village of snakes and busy bodies who can't their own business?" I'm sure Isis will be glad to see you. She's been pining after you since you left." This only garnered another glare in his direction. Nile laughed again.

The pair began walking towards the far side of the village.

"I came back to Musa looking for you obviously and-"

"Really? I thought you were visiting Isis." Nile smirked in amusement and Kyouya cringed at the memory. Nile's busy body grandmother had tried to set Kyouya up on a..._date_ with Isis, Nile's cousin. At first, it hadn't been so bad. She was a blader, albeit an amateur, but knew enough in order to keep up an interesting conversation. She was pretty, he had supposed, with fine black hair and large brown eyes. Of course, he hadn't been interested in her but it was something to do in a town where racing sand vipers was the most exciting thing happening.

Everything went along fine until the end of the outing, when she planted one on him-even after he'd firmly told her he wished only to be friends. Then she continued to follow him around Musa the remainder of his stay. And Nile's grandmother had pestered him as well.

"You're hilarious, Nile. Actually, I came to ask a favor of you." Nile's eyebrows shot up. He stopped walking and folded his arms across his chest. Kyouya stopped and mirrored Nile. Standing in the middle of the dusty road, sand swirling around their ankles, they stared one another down. Nile gave in first.

He sighed. "Fine. What is it?" Though he had a good idea as to what Kyouya was about to ask him, he was sincerely hoping it wasn't true.

"I need you to help me find my father."

He was afraid Kyouya was going to say that.

OoOoOoOoO

Madoka sat uncomfortably on the wooden chair. She shifted from side to side nervously as the young man in front of her continued talking and..._flirting? _Madoka didn't take it personally, he looked like the type to flirt with any girl.

Seth had a thick mane of black hair that looked wind tousled. His eyes matched Nile's, she realized, although they were a shade darker. Unlike his younger brother, he was tall. Much taller than Madoka. His skin was wonderfully sun bronzed and his white teeth were always on display, along with an adorable set of dimples, as he seemed to be perpetually grinning, laughing, or talking. Madoka would be lying if she said he was unattractive.

But despite the fact that he was possibly the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, it did not make her any more comfortable with his current proximity.

"So of course, I won. That little boy was no match for me. It barely even took any strength. I didn't even break a sweat." Seth's voice was deep and rich and swoon worthy, Madoka thought. He continued to talk about his favorite hobby- something called sand racing- and how good he was at it and all the people he had beaten.

Sand racing was something that Madoka had never heard of before. Two competitors would run miles across pure desert, the sun and heat beating down on them. Sometimes it was an endurance run; whoever stopped first lost. Sometimes it was speed; who could reach the finish line first. But always it was difficult. The runners wouldn't be allowed water until the end of the race- and some of the races lasted for hours- nor were they allowed to stop and rest without losing the race. It was the ultimate test of strength, mental and physical, and determination. It was fascinating to learn about but she soon realized that Seth was mainly interested in talking about himself, rather than just the facts about his chosen sport.

She also found that Seth didn't beyblade and thought that it was nice to meet someone else who wasn't constantly obsessing over battling.

Seth was interrupted mid-sentence by the arrival of his brother and Madoka's traveling companion.

"**Kyouya?**" Seth's voice was surprised. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you around again." Madoka thought she heard Kyouya mumble a soft _neither did I_ but she couldn't be sure, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Hnnh." Kyouya clenched his fists and threw himself down on the couch, his lithe body sprawled gracefully across its length. Madoka's heart thumped and she internally chided herself for her body's reaction.

"Brother, Kyouya has asked me to accompany him to Sand City. We leave tomorrow morning. I need you to tell Nannaa* and pick up some supplies from the market." Seth scowled and opened his mouth as if to argue but at the look on Nile's face, he glared and left.

Madoka's body slumped in relief. "Nile, if you ever leave me alone with your brother again...I swear I'll hurt you." Nile's barking laugh resounded around the room.

"He's an acquired taste. Thankfully, you haven't had to meet Isis. Kyouya wasn't so lucky." At Madoka's questioning glance, Nile launched into the story. "It was a hot day and my Nannaa was selling cloth at the market when Kyouya stumbled across her stall..." And so the night went, with stories shared at Kyouya's expense. The house was filled with laughter, which increased ten fold when Seth returned and contributed his own stories of Nile's childhood.

Madoka thought that perhaps she had made the right decision after all.

***Nannaa is an Egyptian word for grandmother**

**A/N: So, I've found Kyouya's personal song. It describes him perfectly, I think. **Fighter** by **Gym Class Heroes. **Totally check it out. It's probably my driving inspiration for his character. **

**Anyways, what'd you think of this chapter? Did you love Nile as much as I did? And what about Seth? Longest chapter yet, I think. Next chapter will probably be longer. I've got three or four big things planned for next chapter. I think I got this up in a timely manner. Thanks to all my reviewers, it's you guys that really give me the motivation to continue this story. This is officially the longest I've ever stuck with one story and seeing as my Epic Outline of Awesomeness has at least five more chapters planned, I won't be quitting anytime soon. **

**So continue reading! **

**Jess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning. Kyouya is dreaming. Kyouya-a seventeen year old male with a crush on a beautiful female- is dreaming. Beware. It's T...but if you don't like that sort of thing than perhaps you should skip ahead. There will be OoOoOoOoO where the section begins and ends, if you are sensitive to that and don't wish to read it. The story will still make sense, I assure you. **

Chapter Seven

Madoka yawned and stretched. The sun had yet to rise but the boys had insisted they get an early start. Sand city, their next destination, was a good two days walk away. Madoka was not looking forward to the night she would have to spend in the desert. She was already tired of the blistering heat and the sand that coated everything, even her teeth. She didn't know how Nile could stand living in such a place.

Padding down the hall to the bathroom, Madoka stepped into the shower. Her muscles relaxed and the grime of the day before washed away. She reveled in the power of a hot shower. For all of five minutes.

A loud scream echoed through the house.

OoOoOoOoO

Kyouya woke with a snort, bolting upright at the horrible shriek that filled the house. He rubbed his eyes and stalked down towards the bathroom.

He pounded on the door. "Madoka!" The screaming stopped. "Thank you." He then proceeded to trip down the hall, face planting on the bed before passing out once more.

Sleep was such a wonderful thing.

OoOoOoOoO

Madoka was furious. He had no right to yell at her! She had no way of knowing the water was going to turn frigid in the middle of her shower. She quickly dried her hair and finished getting ready. She could hear Kyouya and Nile snoring just a ways down the hall.

If she didn't get to sleep in, then neither did they.

Slipping quietly down the hallway, she paused in front of the door. Their breathing was still even, sometimes punctuated by a snore. She grinned. This would be all too easy.

Opening the door softly, she crept inside the dark room. The boys had nerve, telling her to wake up early when they had no intentions of doing so themselves. She smirked. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

She was just tiptoeing over towards Kyouya's bed when a pair of blinking green eyes stopped her.

"Madoka?" His voice was groggy after a full night of sleep. She placed a finger to her lips and pointed towards Kyouya's sleeping figure, sprawled haphazardly across the bed. Nile grinned and nodded, settling back down in his bed to watch with amusement gracing his features.

Bending over the sleeping blader, Madoka whispered in his ear, "Kyouya. _Kyouya." _

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Kyouya. _Kyouya_." A soft voice, his name whispered like a caress. Kyouya looked around him. He was lying on a bed in the middle of a candle lit room. A dream then, this was a dream. Because this definitely wasn't Nile's house. Someone shifted next to him. "Kyouya." The name rolled off the tongue of the person-_woman,_ he realized- like honey. Warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach at the sound.

"Mmmm." He groaned, the pool of fire in his stomach heating even further. He squinted his eyes and made out the shape of the woman next to him. Her body curved deliciously and there was nothing but a sheer gown covering her. A _very _sheer gown. His mouth watered and he growled seductively. The woman giggled.

"Oh Kyouya." His name in her mouth caused another animalistic noise to escape his throat. The giggling stopped, replaced by a luscious moan. Kyouya's muscles clenched. "Kyouya," the woman whimpered. She reached a hand toward him, inviting.

He slid closer, pulling her body flush to his. Every curve fit into place perfectly. He reveled in the sensation of her flesh pressing against his. Kyouya cupped her hip, running his hand up and down in small circles. The woman arched herself closer and groaned again. His hand slipped to her smooth thigh, rubbing a path of fire along her leg. The pool of desire slid further down, leaving a trail of fire from his stomach down. He growled again. The woman moved her small hands to his chest, smoothing them over the bare skin. Her head tilted back, exposing creamy white skin.

He didn't hesitate to lower his mouth to her pale neck. He left a trail of kisses along its length before trailing his tongue across her collarbone. She shivered against him. He stiffened when those tiny, hot hands worked their way down his back to cup his ass. He growled, a deep guttural sound, and pulled her mouth to his. His lips caressed hers with a fierce passion and his tongue quickly sought entrance to her mouth. She moaned. They began a graceful dance of tongue and teeth.

He broke away to run his hands down her body and began to kiss his way down her neck. When he reached her stomach, she gasped his name and arched up into him, causing him to groan embarrassingly loud. He rolled over, so he was hovering over her with his weight supported by his elbows. She was panting and so was he. She wrapped pale, silky thighs around his waist. Twining her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her, she pressed a kiss to his lips. Before she could pull away, Kyouya leaned into her, pressing her head gently into the mattress and trapping her in the kiss. They continued this way for some time. A gentle ebb and flow of passion and love. She moaned into his mouth, a growl erupting from his chest.

"O-oh Kyouya." He pulled away, a pleased smirk settling on his features. He didn't know why, but to know that he was causing her pleasure excited him greatly. He gently kissed her again, before trailing open-mouthed kisses down her body, tearing the sheer fabric away from her creamy skin. She squirmed and groaned, her noises egging him on, her fingers threading through his hair tightly.

He swirled his tongue into her belly button, looking up into the face of the woman as she let out a very loud, very _sexy_ moan. He froze. The short, silky brown hair. Delicate features, wide eyes. So familiar.

_Madoka. _

"Well shit."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kyouya sat up with a gasp, his body sweat covered. Nile was sprawled out on the floor, his shoulders shaking in uncontrolled laughter. Kyouya growled at him and flopped back down on the bed. His body was overly sensitive, the sheets rubbing against his skin uncomfortably. "Madoka out of the bathroom?"

This only seemed to make Nile laugh harder so Kyouya stood up. "I need a cold shower." He grabbed a towel and his clothes and stormed towards the door, determined to maintain some sense of dignity.

It was hard to keep a firm grasp on his dignity when forced to walk out of the room as if there was a horse between his legs.

OoOoOoOoO

Madoka heard Kyouya stalk down the hall, followed by the slamming of the bathroom door. The searing blush was still situated firmly across her face. Hopefully, Kyouya would never know what she had just witnessed. That would be extremely awkward for both of them.

"_O-ohhhhh. Mmmm." Kyouya's husky voice filled the room with moans and growls. Madoka froze, still leaning over his sleeping body. She was now strongly aware of his bare torso and the delicious scent rising from his body. She took a step back as Kyouya's body arched off the bed and an animalistic growl filled the room. Heat pooled in the pit of Madoka's stomach, slowly trickling downwards. She stumbled backwards, falling over Nile. _

_Nile was too busy laughing to catch her and she crawled towards the door, her eyes looking anywhere but at the two boys occupying the room. She had almost left the room when she heard it. _

"_Madoka," whispered softly and urgently in Kyouya's husky, lust-filled voice. _

Madoka supposed this was what karma felt like.

She heard the shower start so she crept down the hall to the kitchen, where Seth was sitting. He simply raised an eyebrow at her and grinned before returning to his food. Madoka was decidedly not hungry but she figured that it would be best to eat _something_ before their journey to Sand City.

Kyouya had told her that his first lead pertaining to his father's potential whereabouts was located in Sand City, in the form of an old family friend. Madoka wished that they could find a train to take them there but the boys were adamant about walking, so there was nothing for it. Boys were so stubborn sometimes.

After eating a quick breakfast, Madoka checked over her things to make sure they were all sealed properly. She didn't want sand engrained in her computer's hard drive. What a nightmare that would be to fix.

Slinging her pack over her shoulder and making sure it was secure, Madoka left her room to meet the boys.

Nile was leaning casually against the wall, his body enveloped in a brown cloak. The hood fell over his head, shadowing his emerald eyes. Kyouya was standing in much the same way, his own cloak draped over his shoulders. He tossed one to her.

She quickly slipped it on, fastening the clasp at the base of her throat. She drew the hood over her hair and watched Kyouya nod in satisfaction. She waved a quick goodbye to Seth as she slipped out of the house behind the boys. The sun was just beginning to rise as they slid like shadows down the roads of Musa. Madoka looked around sadly. She hoped to one day visit this city again and explore more of its fascinating alleys, browse its sprawling bazaar.

The road leading towards Sand City would have been well worn if not for the blowing winds that piled sand over the trail. Madoka followed soundlessly behind the boys, listening to their muted whispers. After an hour or so of walking, they fell silent. Nothing but the winds' howling filled her ears and the silence stretched on for the rest of the day. No one talked when they stopped to eat and rest. They huddled close against the whipping sands and when they were finished, they quietly packed away the provisions before starting on their journey once more.

It was almost surreal, Madoka thought. The barren desert shifted beneath her feet and blue blue sky stretched away towards the horizon. The sun beat down strong and hot, sparing no one. Wind whistled in her ears and she pulled the hood tighter to her face. She could feel perspiration beading on her forehead and the back of her neck.

They continued walking until the sun was low in the sky and the wind was laced with an icy bite. They stopped their journey for the night under a lone tree, standing alone in the middle of a sea of sand. Nile and Kyouya began quietly setting up camp, Kyouya building up a fire and Nile setting up a haphazard shelter. Madoka stood to the side awkwardly, unsure how she could help. Nile motioned her over.

"Can you cook?" His voice was quiet, as if he was loathe to break the silent tranquility of the desert.

Madoka merely nodded. Nile wordlessly handed her the food pack before standing to help Kyouya with some other task. Madoka watched for a moment until Kyouya caught her staring with raised eyebrows. She blushed, thinking of earlier that morning, and busied herself with cooking dinner.

OoOoOoOoO

Madoka couldn't sleep. She was currently lying on her sleeping mat, gazing up at the vast array of stars stretching across the sky.

They filled every space of the black canvas, millions upon millions of lights scattered across the velvet heavens.

Night wasn't truly black, Madoka thought. It was filled with deep navy blues and dark violets. They blended together with twilight grays and shaded blacks, creating a tumultuous array of muted color. The sky was streaked with an occasional burst of green and the silver stars winked down at her. The moon rose, comforting in its solidarity.

Lying on her back, hands behind her head while she star gazed, reminded her of a very similar night, not so very long ago. Lying on cool grass with Gingka by her side, laughing and pointing out constellations. A deep, resounding ache filled her chest as she thought of her best friend and boyfriend.

She missed him, Madoka realized. Maybe those feelings of affection towards the red-haired boy were fading but he was still her best friend. She rubbed her chest unconsciously, as if willing the ache to go away. She missed his bubbling laugh, his obsession with food, his love for beyblade. A tear trickled down her cheek. She missed all of them really.

Kenta. Benkei. Yuu. Tsubasa. Even Hikaru and Ryo.

Her friends. They seemed so far away now. That life seemed so far away now. Lying here, in the middle of the desert, Madoka allowed herself to grieve for the loss of the way things were. She knew that when she returned, the easy relationship with Gingka would no longer exist. She knew her friends would look at her differently.

Everyone would look at her differently.

Madoka sniffed and rubbed at her eyes.

She stood up and walked a ways off, around the tree. Leaning against the sturdy trunk, she slid down until she was firmly seated in the sand. Like this tree, she felt as if she were alone in a sea of shifting emotions and people. Her eyes closed for the briefest of moments and when they reopened, she was aware of Nile's calming presence next to her.

"You miss home." It wasn't a question, more a soft statement. She nodded and looked away. Nile nudged her with his shoulder. "I know how it feels. Leaving home for me is never easy. Especially after my parents died." Madoka rested a hand on Nile's arm.

"You don't have to talk about it Nile." Her voice was quiet against the night.

He nodded. "I know." He looked away for a moment. Then, "But I want to." He took a deep breath. "When I was much younger, only five or six, my parents were my idols. I loved them so much. I still do, I suppose. Though sometimes I have a hard time remembering their faces." He looked so ashamed that Madoka couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him as a gesture of support. He smiled weakly. "I do remember, however, that my mother smelled of cinnamon and leather. Her hands weren't soft. They were rough and cracked, calloused. But I loved them and the way they felt smoothing down my hair in the mornings. My mother, she wasn't like my friends' mothers. She liked to hunt. Some weeks she would be gone for days in the desert, hunting some creature or another. My father was the one who did the washing and cooked meals. He tucked me in at night. His voice was smooth and I remember thinking that his voice must be what the ocean sounded like.

He taught me to beyblade. One day, after mother left, I began to cry. I hadn't wanted her to go away but she had still gone. My father found me and placed something in my hand. Immediately, Horuseus's power swept over me. It calmed me. My father just looked at me and smiled. After that day, every time mother left to hunt, my father would teach me to beyblade." Nile's eyes were far off, as if in another world. Madoka sat wordlessly, just listening to his soft voice as he recalled his past ghosts.

"One day my mother and father went hunting together. My mother had been tracking something big, she said, and she needed his help to bring it down. The hide would bring in enough money to support us for months. They were gone for a long time, longer than usual. I stayed with my Nannaa and Isis. A week turned into two, then three. After a month had passed, I knew. I knew they weren't coming back. I wished I hadn't been right. But of course, I was. Maybe it would have been easier if I'd had closure, if I'd been able to see their bodies, to lay them at rest. Ra, I don't know. Maybe it would have been harder." Nile sighed and looked at Madoka. "I left Musa for the first time a year later. I was eleven. It never gets easier, being away from home. Especially because I know how the people I'm leaving behind are so important in my life. And as long as you know that, it's alright. As long as you know you have people to return to." Nile carefully pulled Madoka into a hug.

Madoka hesitantly returned it. She paused. "Thank you Nile."

Nile smiled sadly and shook his head. "It is I who should be thanking you, Madoka."

Madoka blinked back tears. When she turned to say something to the desert boy, Nile was gone.

The desert returned to a haunting silence once more.

**A/N: So this chapter was originally supposed to be twice this long. But I've decided to create an entire chapter based on their visit to Sand City, when it was originally supposed to only be a small part. But there was so much potential for plot development that I couldn't pass it up. Besides, this chapter seemed to just naturally end itself here. That happens rarely, so I decided not to push my luck. So here you all go. The bright, shiny new Chapter Seven. I hope you like it!**

**Thoughts? What do you think of Nile's past? Kyouya's dream(if you read it)? Madoka's reaction?**

**Chaos **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Warning is the same as the last chapter. Starts at OoOoOoOoO and ends there as well.**

Madoka wiped sweat from her forehead, sand trickling into her eyes. Her back ached and her legs were weaker than water below her. She trudged silently behind Kyouya and Nile as they stepped into Sand City. The metropolis was still bustling, even though the sun had long set. Drifts of sand lay supported against squat buildings and arching skyscrapers. Lights were strung across the storefronts and they glimmered in the velvet night. Cars whistled down the streets, each one carrying passengers from some place to another. It largely reminded Madoka of Metal City, though Metal City was decidedly lacking in sand compared to this desert hub.

Kyouya and Nile paused ahead of her, allowing Madoka to catch up. Kyouya spoke, turning away from the desert boy and brunette, "I have an old...friend who lives here. He's offered his home to us while he's away on business. It's only a short walk." A small groan escaped Madoka's lips without her permission and she clamped a hand over her mouth as both boys turned to stare at her, appraising.

Nile folded his arms over his chest. "Perhaps we can take a cab." Kyouya snorted, as if in laughter, and nodded. As Nile left to hail a taxi, an awkward silence settled into the air between the teenage duo.

Madoka felt a surge of sadness sweep through her. The strong blader standing beside her seemed unaware of her presence, casually leaning as he was against the side of a concrete building. Her heart thudded lethargically as she tried to breathe evenly. His lean, lithe figure made her tremble as a remembrance of her most recent dream washed over her.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"_Madoka." Her name. Soft and whispering in the darkness. A pair of ghostly hands brushing tenderly, gently down her hips, her thighs. She felt as though suspended, her world a small sphere of darkening twilight. Her toes curled at the phantom touch lightly teasing her skin, fluttering first to her neck, then to her stomach, then just behind her ear. Her head arched back, a groan escaping her lips._

_The ethereal touches continued until she wanted to cry out and beg for something solid, something tangible. Madoka thought she would surely die from the knotting heat coiling in her belly. She panted and her skin glistened with sweat. Invisible hands ghosted frustratingly over her body. She thrashed and pressed herself closer to the touch; only to find disappointment when it vanished completely._

_She lay there, suspended in the eternal black, for mintues_days**years**_. She wasn't sure. Time seemed to pass with fleeting relevance. Five minutes was an hour. An hour seventy years. _

_Finally, _finally, _when Madoka thought she would go insane from the empty loneliness, a flicker of tangible feeling ran smoothly over her skin. Rough, calloused hands trailed down her stomach, her hips. She shivered in delight. Her head tipped back in revelry at the feelings those touches incited. _

_Arms followed the hands, scarred and rippling with muscle. Those arms fascinated her and she was struck with the desire to see the rest of the body attached to those arms. She tried to sit up only to find herself unable. Madoka would have shouted out in anger if she hadn't already been shouting out in pleasure. _

_A toned chest rose up out of the darkness. Madoka felt heat pooling low in her stomach at the site of the chiseled planes and tanned torso. She longed to run her hands over each inch, to run her tongue down the line of dark hair leading down her tormentor's flat stomach, to grasp those hips and trail her fingers over the sensitive skin there. _

_Madoka moaned loudly in pleasure at the sensations arising throughout her body, as if it were truly awakening for the first time. She allowed herself to be lost in all the glorious emotions, riding them like a wave. When she opened her eyes, although she was not sure when she had shut them, a familiar face had risen out of the gloom. Hovering inches over her face, his lips lowered to capture hers in a searingly hot kiss. The barest whisper of a word floated through the abyss, as though projected from her mind. _

_Kyouya..._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Madoka knew she had never dreamed of Gingka in such a way.

Madoka was a strong believer in fate and, she realized, this was perhaps fate's way of sending her a message, subliminal though it was.

With this thought in mind, she firmly formulated the words she would say when they reached their new residence.

OoOoOoOoO

Kyouya could tell Madoka was lost in thought and, judging by the blush seeping across her cheeks, her thoughts were less than innocent. Kyouya scowled. Thinking of Gingka, no doubt. His glare deepened. The ginger blader was the only thing standing in the way of his plan. As long as Madoka was still dating his rival, Kyouya didn't stand a chance. He knew Madoka wouldn't toy with the emotions of two people at once.

He was just going to have to convince her he was better than Gingka and hopefully she would terminate the relationship between her and the hazel eyed blader. But until then he'd just have to bide his time and avoid any more of those dreams. No matter how enjoyable they were.

OoOoOoOoO

The apartment was sweet smelling, lavender incense floating in through an open window. The penthouse was filled with modern furniture and smooth lines, everything clean and precise. Creamy white carpet formed a plush blanket under the trio's tired feet. Wide french doors opened to a spectacular view.

Madoka's jaw dropped as she took it all in. It was nicer than anything she had previously roomed in, grander even than the hotels team Gan Gan Galaxy had stayed in while in the world championships. Throwing open the patio doors, she tread lightly out into the cool night air. She could see the stars perfectly and the cars below were nothing more than winks of flashing light. She felt suspended in air, weightless. It was magnificent. Sighing, she walked once more into the apartment where Nile and Kyouya had begun unpacking their meager possessions.

"Your room's down the hall, first door on the right. Feel free to make yourself at home. We'll be here for a while, I think." Kyouya's gruff voice reached her ears and she nodded, making her way towards the bedroom.

Madoka fell backwards onto the plush bed. The soft gray comforter cradled her body and the mattress molded to her curvaceous form. A soft white canopy fell down around her, encasing Madoka in her own world of bliss. Through the gauzy curtain, Madoka could see a large window with a view of the desert framed by billowing, sheer fabric. A night stand of cherry wood and silver furnishings stood next to the bed, a small lamp perched meticulously atop the wooden table. Madoka placed her hands behind her head and breathed in the sweet scent of vanilla that permeated the room. She clutched the soft fabric beneath her and exhaled. She felt so calm and relaxed. She surely wouldn't mind staying in Sand City for a few weeks.

She got up to crack the window and was soon soundly asleep atop the covers, the soft sound of traffic and the gentle night breeze lulling her into a dreamless slumber.

The sun shone brightly from its perch high in the sky, when next Madoka woke. The noises of Sand City were in full tilt, car horns blaring and the voices of passersby drifting in through the window. Madoka sat up and stretched, a jaw-cracking yawn escaping her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. A shower, that would be nice. Madoka roused herself and gathered her things. Last night, she had failed to notice the bathroom adjacent to her room but this morning her eyes caught sight of it. Padding through the door way, Madoka gave herself a few seconds to adjust to its elegance. A walk-in, stone shower was situated to her left, soft lights illuminating its inside. A sumptuous tub sat lazily to her immediate right, a large vanity across from it.

Choosing the shower, Madoka stripped and shivered in pleasure as hot water ran down her skin. Unlike the shower at Nile's, the water here remained scalding. Lathering rose scented shampoo between her palms, Madoka proceeded to indulge herself in the simple delight of a warm shower and being clean. When she finally stepped out, her skin was pink and glowing. Madoka sighed in contentment as she relished the feeling of her sand-free body.

Wrapping a towel around her hair and winding another around herself, Madoka stepped out of the bathroom to gather her clothes. As she picked up the familiar shirt, Madoka was struck by a thought. Dropping the blouse to the floor, she dug through her suitcase until she found what she wanted, her soft smile morphing into a smirk as she turned back towards the bathroom. Time to put her plan into action.

It was go time.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyouya managed to wake himself before Madoka. Nile had gone out to talk to a friend. _Friend_ was the word Nile had used but, at the faintest stain of a blush creeping across the desert boy's cheeks, Kyouya interpreted that his _friend_ was much more than that.

Rubbing sleep blearily from his eyes, Kyouya collected his things before showering quickly. Within five minutes, he had successfully dressed, brushed and tied back his hair, and was now sitting quietly at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. He closed his eyes and felt Leone's reassuring pulse flowing through him, a kindred soul.

It was noon before Kyouya was pulled from his thoughts by the outside world. Quiet footsteps approaching from the hall startled him. Looking up, Kyouya managed to contain the possessive growl that was threatening to escape from his chest and burst forth from his lips.

Madoka stood before him, her gold glasses perched on top of her head, brown hair and wide eyes the same as ever. Her clothing, however, was not what Kyouya had come to associate with as Madoka's norm. Instead of the innocent t-shirt and simple skirt, Madoka was sporting a delicious white dress. The sweetheart neckline was cut low enough to make Kyouya's mouth water. A green ribbon was cinched tight around her waist, accentuating womanly curves that Kyouya forced himself not to stare at. It floated over her hips, terminating a good three inches above her pale knees. It was innocent and _sexy_ at the same time and Kyouya found himself taken aback at these thoughts.

She was breath-taking.

She was beautiful.

And she was so out of his league that it hurt.

He turned away.

He was never going to survive this journey.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Madoka sat at the table with her head in her hands. Kyouya had gone to meet with an old family friend- one, he assured her, that held the next clue Kyouya needed in order to locate his father. Madoka had offered to go with him but he'd insisted quite fervently that it was something he needed to do alone. Madoka had a feeling there was something Kyouya wasn't telling her but his eyes had told her not to push any further. So she hadn't and he'd left and now she was alone trying to find the right words.

The right words for the letter she was writing. Her letter to Gingka. Minutes ticked by in silence and tears dripped down her delicate features as she poured her heart out onto the page. It almost broke her in two, what she was doing. But it needed to be done and she would be grateful for her strength later. With a flourish, she signed her name. She set the letter aside with a note to mail it. She yawned and rubbed the last remnants of salty tears from her drooping eyes. A nap would do her conflicting emotions some good. After all, she had weeks to send Gingka the letter.

When Nile entered the apartment, all was quiet. Slipping into the kitchen, he froze when he saw Madoka's slumbering figure slouched across the table, her forehead resting on her arms. Next to her was a small piece of paper, Madoka's neat script filling line after line. Curious, Nile gathered his courage and plucked it off the table. Creeping silently away, he settled into a leather arm chair to read.

_Gingka. My dear sweet Gingka. _

_I know how worried you must be. _

_I hope this letter can ease a few of those grievances. I've been traveling with a friend. I'm perfectly safe, perfectly content. We've just been on a mission, searching for...someone. We haven't even encountered a bey battle. _

_But that's not really why I've written this letter. _

_Gingka...I wish I could see you right now. It would make this all the easier. Gingka, I don't know if I loved you, or if I ever could have. But I do know now that what we had before no longer remains. When I return from my journey, you won't look at me the same. And I won't look at you in the same way either. I think it would be best for the both of us if we parted ways, so to speak, and moved on. _

_You will always be my best friend. No break up or soured relationship will ever change that. This is for the best, I think. And I think eventually, you'll agree it was too. But I would understand if you didn't wish to remain friends with me, after this. _

_I don't know when I'll be home. I don't know what will happen in my future. I just know that I want you to remain a part of it, a friend rather than a boyfriend. _

_I hope you can understand Gingka. You've always understood me like no one else. _

_This is goodbye, but not really. _

_Madoka_

Gingka blinked back bitter tears. His attempts to abate them failed; water dripped salty paths down his cheeks. He clutched the letter in his hands, wrinkling the creamy white paper. His hazel eyes shimmered, then hardened.

Kyouya.

It was his fault. It was _always_ his fault. Gingka felt a burning anger rising in his chest, an uncontrollable surge of hatred that he'd felt only once before- in his first battle with Ryuuga- erupting like a volcano through his bloodstream. He felt as if on fire, red hot flames licking across his skin.

He inhaled deeply, trying to stifle the urge to hit something-_someone_- with all the searing frustration streaking through his veins. He would not allow himself to become a monster because of Kyouya. He still had a chance.

Of course, Madoka hadn't said that she'd left him for the ex-face hunter but it hadn't _needed _to be said.

Gingka just knew.

He wiped harshly at his cheeks. He would form a plan. He would regain Madoka's attention-her love. He would.

Because all's fair in love and war.

Game on, Kyouya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyouya slipped silently through the seedy streets, meager light from flickering lamp posts lighting his steps. He kept his head low, hands shoved roughly in pockets so as not to draw attention to himself. Potholes- each filled with thick sand- marred the cracked roads and the sidewalks were nearly indistinguishable underneath the sandy drifts.

Empty apartment complexes and abandoned warehouses loomed around him, each a gaping, shadowy mouth in the darkness. Broken and jagged windows stood as crooked teeth, the flicker of fire illuminating one from time to time. Kyouya saw few people; the ones he did come across the sort of shady figures out of someone's nightmare. Numerous piercings, tattoos and tattered clothing adorning haggard bodies, the lingering smell of alcohol hanging about them like personal rain clouds. Greasy hair and unshaven faces, Kyouya passed them with an unease that made him wary of everything and everyone around him.

Upon reaching his destination- a run down house with boarded up windows- Kyouya proceeded to check for anyone that might be following him. Satisfied that he was completely alone, he strode to the wooden door- rot beginning to eat away at its frame- and slipped quietly inside the sagging building.

Inside, the house had been stripped and sparse furnishings were scattered randomly about. Rafters were in plain sight, a creeping black mold beginning to sprout along their length. The air was cold, matching that of the cool desert night. It was dark, the room lit dimly by the silver moonlight seeping through cracks in the shuttered windows. It was completely silent, a silence that was stale and old. An undisturbed wariness.

The house was vacant. Or appeared to be.

Kyouya froze, jagged fear freezing its way through his veins. The soft click that sounded in his ear sent the ice tumbling down his spine. Turning slowly, Kyouya inhaled shakily. The black barrel was pointed straight between his eyes, mere inches away from his skin.

Kyouya's eyes flickered up to its holder. A demonic smile bloomed on the woman's face, her red hair forming a fiery halo around her head. Her body was cloaked in black fabric; she looked as if she'd just stepped out of the gates of Hell.

Kyouya swore. The woman laughed.

"Hey sugar." Her feral grin was the last image Kyouya saw before something hard struck his temple and the world fell away to black.

**A/N: So we'll still be in Sand City next chapter but it will end in a completely different location. I know, I know, it's a cliffie but...you'll just have to deal! *ducks rotten vegetables and dead cats* I hope you all liked it. Who do you think our red haired fiend at the end was? It's been a while and it felt nice to delve back into this story. Especially because I FINALLY have it plotted out till the end and if the characters stop running away with my plot *glares at Kyouya, Madoka, and Nile* then this story will be about twenty chapters long, if everything goes as planned. **

**Thanks, as always, to all my wonderful reviewers. And because I feel like reminiscing, thank you especially to RinnyEjito12. And you should all thank her too. Her stories inspired this story and The Other Side and it is because of her I decided to write anything at all for this fandom. **

**So go read and review her stuff. Because it's amazing. Especially** Caught Up**. Because it's damn awesome. That should be reason enough.**

**So yeah. **

**Chaos a.k.a Jess**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Madoka glared at the clock, willing the hands to stop their repetitious journey. It was four thirty in the morning. Kyouya still wasn't back. Madoka was going to kill him when he arrived at the apartment.

She currently was slouching over a sleek mahogany table, hands grasped firmly around a white mug. Taking a sip of the mugs contents, Madoka forced back a grimace at the bitter taste the coffee left in her mouth. She wasn't used to the strong stimulant, having always preferred the smooth taste of tea or hot chocolate when choosing a warm drink. She gulped another sip. It would keep her awake, and that was all that mattered to her.

Nile had long since gone to bed, claiming Kyouya would be fine. After all, it was in his nature to wander. Perhaps he'd just been sidetracked. Madoka doubted the idea, not because it wasn't plausible but because that feeling in the pit of her stomach told her something wasn't right. She couldn't quite place her finger on what it was but Madoka knew better than to ignore her instincts.

Her leg bounced up and down; she felt restless, the sudden urge to be doing something overwhelming her. It was growing increasingly frustrating because she knew that there was nothing she could actually do to help Kyouya. She didn't even know where he was.

So for now, Madoka contented herself with sipping at the dreadful, bitter coffee and trying to freeze time. As the minutes ticked by, she found her mind beginning to wander.

She'd sent Gingka his letter. Her hands had shook and her heart had pounded mercilessly against her chest but she'd done it. She wasn't quite sure how she felt now that she knew she was single once more. Her emotions were a whirlwind, each gust of anger or sadness sweeping up bits of her shattered heart.

And her heart was shattered. It was broken into a billion small pieces because she knew things would be different now. The effortless friendships she'd formed would no longer be effortless; they would be strained, some forced. Gingka would never look at her the same way. The only people she had right now were Nile and Kyouya, and Kyouya barely seemed to tolerate her presence some days.

The thought of Kyouya stirred up strange emotions in the pit of Madoka's belly. They moved languidly about, unnamed and ignored. Madoka had a hunch as to what these ambiguous feelings were but her heart and her mind were in no shape to deal with them at present. Madoka was certain though that Kyouya was no longer a friend to her because she longed for him to be something more. Somewhere along their journey, she had started to see a different side of the boy who she'd been enemies with for so long.

He was still obnoxiously arrogant and ridiculously intense. His hair still annoyed her, what with the way it _refused_ to stay calm and tamed. He still had flaws and faults and he was by no means perfect.

He was by no means Gingka.

Of course, it was his faults that made him faultless. His arrogance and intensity allowed him to be great, allowed his passion for beyblade to spill out through a strong and outstanding talent. His hair, unkempt though it was, only reflected his personality. Wild and untamed, just as his Leone was wild and untamed. Kyouya was a species so very foreign to Madoka. He was not calm, or kind, or sweet, or thoughtful. He was intense and passionate and strong and fierce and wild and feral.

He was no Gingka.

But Madoka wouldn't want him any other way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyouya woke to darkness. He hadn't a clue where he was and the absence of light was disorienting. His head throbbed, a numbing pain that left his thoughts scattered and broken. He was aware of the absolute silence and the cool floor pressed against his back. His hand groped outwards and found nothing but air and cement floor. He was obviously no longer at the dilapidated house he'd first wandered into.

Clenching his teeth to hold back a groan, Kyouya pushed himself into a sitting position. He took quiet breaths, careful not to disrupt the silence of the dark around him. He shifted his body into a crouch, testing for broken bones but finding only stiff muscles. His body screamed in agonizing protest when he stood, straightening his back and straining his eyes to see something, anything. Slowly, shapes began to materialize out of the darkness.

A lumpy mattress, shoved against the far wall. A cardboard box and clothing sat piled in a corner. A stack of what he thought were books to his immediate right. There appeared to be no one else in the room but the room was cast completely in shadow, so it was hard to be completely sure.

Kyouya began to look for a way out, his eyes probing every corner of the room in search of a door or a window. He growled in frustration when he found none. Deciding to rest his sore muscles, Kyouya sat back down, leaning against a wall. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool cement.

The woman who had knocked him unconscious had been familiar. The sharp features and wild red hair stirred his memory and he focused all his concentration on dredging up why. Minutes ticked by as he sifted through his memories, trying to place her familiar face.

With a flash of recognition, his eyes shot open as he recalled who she was. It had been years since he'd seen her and her voice had changed. But that face. It hadn't changed at all.

"_Hey sugar." The warm grin and warmer embrace enveloped him in a glowing lightness, erasing the years of hardship the young boy had endured. Her red hair was plaited back, away from her face. Kyouya wrapped his small arms around her, squeezing tightly. "How's my favorite kid these days?" _

"_Good." Kyouya buried his nine year old head in her stomach, breathing in her piney scent. He didn't want her to see his face; the bandages were still firmly in place but he knew beneath them were the scars that marked him as a failure. He also didn't want her to read the lie on his face. Kyouya was far from fine. His mother and sister had just been found dead a month ago and his father had just left. Of course, she didn't know that and Kyouya wished to keep it that way. It would spoil the moment. _

_But she could hear the lie in his voice. Gently disentangling him from her, the woman gently pushed his chin up and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Oh sugar, what happened to you?" He turned his face away, a brilliant shade of red spreading across his cheeks. _

_Ashamed, he muttered, "Nothing. I fell." The woman pursed her lips and stared at him for a long moment, before seeming to drop the subject. "What brings you back to Vale, Alana?" _

_The woman was the one to look away this time. Her aristocratic features turned solemn as she gazed out into the woods, at the path leading away from the village. "A job." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Where is your father Kyouya?" _

No, Kyouya would never forget the woman who had ruined his life. He stiffened as a noise sounded from above, his back slamming ram rod straight and his fists clenching.

Dim light flooded the dark space, momentarily blinding Kyouya. He stayed still as footsteps marched above his head and remained unmoving as a ladder fell down not three feet from his location.

A pair of black clad legs came into view as the woman descended into the dim room. A torso followed, along with the rest of her. The flaming hair was no longer loose, plaited back to reveal her familiar features.

"Hey sugar." Kyouya snarled. "Haven't changed a bit have you, Kyouya?" He stood quickly, freezing when she lazily flicked her gun up in his direction, the barrel concentrated on his chest. "You know I don't miss sugar. So don't push it." She bared her teeth in an imitation of a smile.

"Alana. Why?" Kyouya's voice sounded forced, the icy vice of fear constricting around his heart, like a clenched fist was squeezing and squeezing his vital organs.

"Do you really have to ask? I gotta job to do kid. And while your father is alive, it ain't finished. So save me some time and tell me where he is sugar. Because I'd really hate to get any blood on the walls. I just had them cleaned." Kyouya snarled at her but she just laughed, cruel and cold. The soft click of the gun sounded more menacing in the dark. Kyouya scowled in defiance, mind racing as fast as his heart for some way out of his situation.

"I don't know where he is, Alana. If I did, I'd tell you. I want the bastard dead just as much as you do." _But not as much as I'd like her dead_, Kyouya thought. "I've wanted him dead ever since the day he left. You know that." Alana's grin dropped, replaced by a look of anger that twisted her beautiful features into an ugly mask.

"If I find out you're lying...well, sugar, you better avoid dark, stormy nights. Because you know those are my specialty." She winked at him, her gaze turning feral. "As for your father, well, his time is quickly running out. Because you know I never lose my target." She spun the gun in her hand. "And after he's gone, I've been commissioned a new target. One that is currently at my disposal." She grinned wickedly. "But of course, there's no fun in a hunt without a chase." She turned around, placing one small foot on the ladder. "Watch your back Kyouya. There's a lot of people out there who would pay to have your head on their wall." She began to climb. Kyouya sat in the darkness. Alana's voice drifted through the hole in the ceiling. "You can leave in an hour. If you leave before that, I'll know. And that brunette of yours won't be seeing you again for a long while." She threw something down; it hit the cement floor with a thud. "Start counting sugar."

Kyouya picked up the stopwatch and began the count. How she knew about Madoka, he wasn't sure but he'd have to be more careful. He was beginning to regret dragging her into this mess more and more every minute.

**A/N: I'm a bad bad person. I said more would happen in the chapter but this is what came out instead. So expect another update soon because this is so short. Kind of but not really a filler because Alana is, well, important. So yeah, deal with it. **

**What do you think of her? I love her, personally but you know, I love evil people. **

**Thoughts? Favorite type of cookie? **

**Chaos**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Flip Side of Perfection**

**A/N: So here it is. The next chapter. This one is going to be different but very important. It is relevant to the plot line in a big way. You will see lots of Kyouya but no Madoka or even Nile.**

**Warning: Violence, abuse, murder, and a whole slew of nasty things. Our Kyouya has been through a lot of bad stuff in his life. **

_**A Brief Interlude**_

_~In which we discover Kyouya's past~_

**Katsuye**

Kyouya couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. A squirming, pink, screaming, **ugly** _thing_ had just come out of his mother. And they were calling it his _sister. _

Four year old Kyouya couldn't wrap his head around this. The wriggling thing lying in his mother's arms resembled an alien more than a human baby. Kyouya was sure he hadn't been _that_ strange looking when he was born. When his mother offered the child to him, Kyouya shook his head fervently back and forth because, well, why on _earth_ would he want to touch _that_ thing? Kyouya wrinkled his nose as the baby kicked and screeched and flailed and cried.

And boy, did it **cry**.

He wasn't aware until now that such a tiny creature could make such a giant amount of noise. Its tiny body convulsed with sobs and wails, the tiny eyes screwed tightly closed. Kyouya peered his tiny face over the child, reaching a cautious finger towards its incredibly small hand. A vice like grip encircled his digit and panic overwhelmed the young boy. What if it pulled his appendage off completely? Kyouya was horrified at the thought. Just as he was about to yank his hand away from the little monster, the baby made the strangest noise. A gurgle leaked its way out of the child's throat, transforming into a strange cooing noise that made Kyouya pause warily. He eyed the fist that was closed around his trapped finger, searching for the best way to free it.

The baby made another strange noise and began jerking Kyouya's finger up and down, to his surprise. He looked up at his mom fearfully, but she was smiling at him with water in her eyes, sweat matted hair sticking up in all directions. He eyed it- _her- _once more, before tentatively asking permission to hold her. He could tell his friends he held an alien, at the very least, if it turned out that she was some extraterrestrial instead of his baby sister. His mother nodded and carefully placed her in his arms, while the child kept a firm grip on his finger. She was still making those strange cooing noises but Kyouya decided that it was much better than earth shattering wails.

He cradled the baby in his arms, surprised at how light she was. Her eyes were now open and staring up at him curiously. The cerulean orbs were filled with a clarity that shocked Kyouya. He'd thought babies were supposed to look stupid.

He gently traced the small features of his sister's face with a trailing finger, grinning when she let out a gurgling laugh. His grin turned into a wail when a tiny fist grabbed his pine green hair and yanked. Water welled in his eyes and he almost threw the child at his mother once more. He could hear his father's booming laugh and felt a strong hand clap down on his shoulder. He sniffed and struggled to hold back his tears.

"Son, meet Katsuye, your baby sister."

Kyouya could only manage a weak glare in the offending baby's direction as the guilty party reached toward him with grasping fingers.

Kyouya firmly decided that he wanted _no more sisters. _

**Scars**

Kyouya grasped his Leone in strong, slender fingers. The hand that held his precious bey was scarred, each digit marred by thin, crisscrossing white lines. Each scar was a remembrance of failure and Kyouya curled his other hand into a fist at the thought. His father would never let him forget a time when he had given less than perfection, less than what was expected of him. Each scar held its own memory, its own lingering pain.

There was a particularly long scar across the inside of his left palm. It was the only innocent imperfection that marred Kyouya's battle trained body. Unlike the others, the edges were rough and jagged; the healed skin a pale pink instead of harsh white. When he was younger, Kyouya'd had an obsession with climbing trees. They were wonderful playgrounds and his village didn't hold much that excited a small six year old.

He had been in the process of climbing when a loud shout had startled him. He hadn't been sure where the exclamation had come from, or even what had been said but it had been enough to loosen his grip on the branches as he'd jumped in surprise. The strangest sensation of falling backward had filled him as his short arms pinwheeled in an attempt to save himself. Miraculously, he'd managed to catch himself on a broken limb, though the pull of gravity on his body towards the ground had caused his soft skin to tear and splinter on the tattered branch. He barely managed to creep his way slowly down the tree, before he burst into fat tears that dripped salt down his cheeks. His hand was bloody and he smeared it across his clothes, crying harder as the sharp metallic scent hit his nose and stained his favorite shirt.

Needless to say, Kyouya had not climbed a tree for a very long time.

He placed Leone down on the bed beside him. The green bey glinted at him through the shadows, its familiar spirit reaching to touch his mind with a tender comfort and support that relaxed Kyouya's tense shoulders. Pulling his shirt up over his head, Kyouya winced. He stood to stare at his reflection in the full length mirror, revulsion leaking into his thoughts, choking him. He ran trembling fingers over the raised ridges running across his shoulders, thick ropes of scar tissue that disappeared down his back. He twisted around, staring at his shoulder blades and the marred expanse of skin below. Twisted, angry scars looped across his pale flesh in long lines. He reached a hand behind his back to touch one, feeling the rough, uneven skin underneath calloused fingers.

He looked away from the mirror to stare disgustedly at the floor. He was revolting; his scars marking him as a failure- and an ugly one at that. He clenched his fists, the knuckles straining against his skin and felt the prick of his nails against his rough palms. He opened his hands and stared blankly at the small drops of blood that welled up in crescents on his skin. He watched as the blood continued to bead until it began running in rivulets down his fingers, before slowly dripping to the dark stained wood floor.

Each scar on his back, like those that marred his hands, held a memory of failure and pain. He recalled long days of training, the sun blistering his bare back as he was commanded to launch again and again. He remembered the whistling of air that always accompanied the lightning hot flash of pain that seared across his body, before the deep voice commanded, "_Again!" _Each scar was a rope woven of anger, tears, sweat, pain, and strength. Each one carried the tone of his father's voice, reminding him of every one of his failures over and over in an endless loop.

Kyouya could still remember his father's voice, though he hadn't heard it in years. It was a voice that had lulled him to sleep at night as a baby, capable of soft crooning and a seeping adoration. But mostly, his father's voice had been smooth, oily, commanding. Demands were made with a strong voice that knew no resistance, that left no room for arguments. His father's voice was a torture all its own. Terrible images and words and abuses were uttered with a gentle, slick understanding. They were crooned in his ear even as he stifled tears from pain while blood leaked from fresh bandages or bruises throbbed in time with his battered heart.

Kyouya often wondered how he'd managed to escape his harsh childhood without serious mental damage. He was certain his father's abuse was the reason for Kyouya's creation of the Face Hunters; the penchant for cruelty a beast passed from father to son. Kyouya realized now that he could overcome his circumstances and that by doing so, he would be a better, stronger person than his father.

But even so, this new found realization didn't stop Kyouya from being disgusted with himself. Mentally, he was confident in himself but physically, he shied away from human contact. He was afraid of the rejection that would be unavoidable once any woman laid eyes upon his mangled torso. Who could love a being so hideous, a body so scarred?

Kyouya wasn't often one to cry; it was a rare occurrence only indulged in when the lights were down and the moon had risen and no other soul was around to hear. Today however, with bright sunlight streaming in through the open window and the sounds of laughter wafting through the air, Kyouya buried his face in his hands and cried. Sobs wracked his body as he tore at his hair in desperation for the one thing he could never have but would always want.

Somebody's love.

**Murder, She Wrote**

The path that led down the mountain was thick with vegetation; low growing shrubs clung to rocky crags while gnarled roots rose out of the ground, ready to trip the wayward traveler. Kyouya was accustomed to the perilous trail however, and deftly ducked under reaching tree boughs and over rocks and an array of other obstacles. His father had sent him deep into the heart of the wilderness, to a small valley shrouded in mist and hidden by imposing stone walls. Here, in this little glade, Kyouya stayed for a week on his own, learning to master his Leone fully. He had formed a life bond with his bey and knew no other would ever suit him as well as Leone. A buzzing warmth had filled him upon this realization; the strong presence of his spirit partner residing now in his mind.

Kyouya hummed happily as he made his way towards Vale, the village of his birth. He was anxious to return home quickly. He wanted to be held in his mother's warm embrace and wrap Katsuye in his protective, big brother arms. It felt like years since he had held them close. In reality, it had been a mere seven days but Kyouya wasn't concerning himself with the details. He was just excited to see his family again. His female relations at least.

The one person whom Kyouya was least excited to see was his father. The man had coldly made Kyouya leave the village after he gave up on his training. He had told Kyouya, exasperatedly, that he was hopeless, that Kyouya would amount to nothing as a blader. His father thought that isolation in the mountains might persuade Kyouya to try harder, to fit the molded standard more perfectly. Of course, Kyouya was sure that _no one _was capable of filling his father's expectations. The bruise across his cheek from his last encounter with his paternal guardian was just fading, yellowed with age rather than the deep black it had been ten days ago. It was yet another reminder of his constant failure.

Kyouya shook away his dark thoughts, clasping his Leone firmly in his gloved hand. His partner lent him strength, rich energy reinforcing his tired muscles and aching body. The lights of Vale winked faintly in the distance and Kyouya knew another hour of travel would bring him to the village's safety.

Forty five minutes later, Kyouya's tired feet stumbled across the city's outer edges. The night was thick; its humid fingers wrapped him in moist darkness that caused sweat to bead across his forehead. The salty drops slid down his face, leaving dirty tracks in their wake. He swiped them away, wiping the dirt residue on his shirt. He couldn't bring himself to care that he was staining his shirt; it was already torn beyond repair. He tripped his way down the quiet streets, eyes straining to see his house through the dark. As he walked, a crack of thunder boomed through the valley followed by the fierce flash of lightning. The heavens opened wide, rain streaming down in thick sheets that had Kyouya shivering in seconds. He was saturated thoroughly as he ran down the silent road towards his house. The elements released their fury as his feet pounded towards his destination.

Kyouya was first filled with immense relief when he saw the lights of his home lit. Someone was home waiting for him. With growing excitement, he ran faster towards the illuminated haven. He stopped abruptly in front of the steps leading up to the door. A door which should have remained firmly shut.

Instead, it was flung wide open, a gaping hole leaking yellow light onto the porch. Warily, Kyouya approached the first step, cautiously allowing himself to approach the door. A sense of unease wormed its way into Kyouya's stomach, where it coiled tightly. Dread crept up his spine as he quietly entered the silent house, its cold fingers ghosting along his skin. The hair at the nape of his neck prickled and he didn't dare call out. Instead, he lightly picked his way through the halls. He stopped in the kitchen, the sight greeting him causing bile to rise in his throat.

The lights were harsh against his eyes and the floor seemed to be spinning. There was a dull screaming filling his ears. Kyouya wasn't aware of the vomit that leaked out of his mouth to the floor, or the seeping wetness filling his pants. He wasn't aware of the salty tears that wound down his face and dripped onto his shirt. He could only vaguely hear the wail that reached up out of his throat, a cry so inhuman that any passerby would think it came from a dying animal. He wasn't aware of the fists clenched in his hair or the heaving of his chest as it rejected the remainder of his stomach's contents.

He was only aware of the two silent bodies wrapped around one another, the larger a shield for the smaller. He was aware of the small round hole marring the pale forehead of the woman, the scarlet trickle of blood that had dried along her cheek. He was aware of shaking the woman- _his mother- _and desperately pleading for her to wake, to smooth his hair down, to kiss his forehead, to **not be dead.** He was aware of the wracking, strangled cry that fled his lips as his eyes beheld his beloved sister, his Katsuye, his little alien. He was aware of the thin, red line grinning up at him from her neck. He was aware of the blood splattered everywhere, like red splotches of paint, aware that blood was still blossoming from the wound like a fountain. He was aware of the warm, coppery taste in his mouth as it sprayed his face as he hugged his dead sister close and cried to no one, cursed everyone, and pleaded with the dead.

But in the end, the dead are the dead and nothing can bring them back.

That was where Alana found him, curled against his dead mother and sister. Blood plastered his hair, painted his face. Alana carefully pulled him away, hugging him to her chest and smoothing his hair. Kyouya felt her soft fingers stroking his back and cooling his neck.

And he left them, slaughtered on the kitchen floor, in the arms of the one who had butchered them, unaware of everything but the beat of his own heart.

**Failure**

"Please, please! I-I didn't know! I-" gasps, pleading words. A whimper in the darkness, the loud thud of a solid punch being landed. "P-please, stop! It hurts!" A small boy, alone, afraid, heartbroken.

"You failed them. You allowed them to be killed. You weren't protecting them. It is your fault they're dead." The whistling of leather flying through the air; a stinging cry and coppery blood. The words hurt more than the blow. "You will not speak. You will accept punishment for your failure. Everything has a price; you must now pay your debts." Another soft whimper, a quiet moan of pain.

"F-father, I-"

"I SAID SHUT UP! This is your fault! Your mother and sister lay slaughtered on the floor like meat _because you failed them!_ Now look at me!" A watery gaze jerked roughly upwards, calloused hands holding a small head in place. Heavy breathing. The glint of silver in the dark; a sharply honed edge.

"N-no! Father, don't, don't!" Scrambling, clawing, trying desperately to escape. Pain, white hot, shooting through his head.

"You must accept responsibility for their deaths. You must accept your punishment." Weak groaning, a turn of the head, a harsh slap. "Do not move or it will hurt worse." Pain blossoming across his face, thick blood running into his mouth. The sharp knife cutting into his unmarred skin. A burning anger welling in his chest, a fiery inferno fueled by the stinging in his cheek. Twin pain blooming, darkness falling like a veil across his eyes. Clenched fists, anger, pain.

"...as a remembrance."

_A remembrance..._darkness closing in around him. Drifting across a sea of pain. Red and hot and thick.

A remembrance.

_A remembrance._

**A remembrance. **

**A/N: Thoughts? **

**~Chaos~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Madoka lifted her head from the table, rubbing sleep from her eyes. The chiming of the clock announced the time: six o'clock a.m. Rousing herself, Madoka trudged into the kitchen. She bit back a curse as she realized the coffee had gone cold. She began a new pot.

A loud knock echoed throughout the apartment, nearly causing Madoka to drop her fresh mug of steaming coffee. Madoka slammed the cup down on the table, rushing anxiously towards the door. She threw it open wide to reveal a haggard Kyouya.

"Kyouya! Are you alright? I was so worried...I thought you'd died, I didn't kno – " She was cut off by a warm, calloused hand cupping her mouth.

"Shh...I'm fine. Have any coffee? My head is killing me." He stumbled through the door and was ushered to the kitchen table by a concerned, blushing Madoka. She pushed her mug towards him. He gave her a grateful look before taking a long drink. "Son of a bi – " He was cut off by Madoka's small, smooth hand clamping over his mouth.

"Don't you dare curse, Kyouya. It's coffee, it's fresh, of course it's hot. Use your brain!" She huffed angrily, her hands perched on her hips. Kyouya gave her an amused look, his eyes tired. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before throwing herself into the chair next to him. "Did you learn anything about your father?"

Kyouya looked away, out the window. "No, my 'family friend' didn't show. But I've got a feeling he'll be somewhere near Vale. He likes familiarity." His brow furrowed and Madoka ached to smooth it, her fingers twitching. Somehow, she managed to refrain. "I did, however, run into an old enemy of mine. Her name's Alana. Running into her caused a bit of a...complication. We'll have to be more careful from now on." He offered Madoka a toothy grin, which made her heart thump in her chest. "Tomorrow we leave for Vale. I've already booked the tickets."

Madoka nodded. "What happened between you and this Alana?" Kyouya shrugged.

"Nothing important." Kyouya stood up, stretching, a jaw-cracking yawn escaping him.

She would have none of that. Madoka popped to her feet. "Kyouya Tategami! It was obviously very important – and probably dangerous! – if it kept you out till six in the morning! Tell me right now or I swear I'll – " This time she was cut off not by Kyouya's hand but by something much softer. "Mmmm...nhh." Madoka relaxed as Kyouya pressed his lips firmly against hers. It was brief, chaste and not nearly enough to satisfy her.

"Madoka, shut up." Kyouya gazed into her blue eyes with a slight grin, chuckling when he saw her pink cheeks. "And go to bed. You look exhausted." With that, the green haired blader left her in the soft, morning light.

Madoka wasn't entirely sure what to think. Actually, she couldn't think at all. It didn't seem real. Kyouya didn't _actually _just kiss her, did he?

But the minty taste lingering on her lips and the hot blush creeping across her face told her otherwise.

**A/N: So this is short, a filler and took forever to be posted. I've been waiting for this moment forever and because the last two chapters were so angsty, I thought I'd give you a bit of fluff. I apologize about the length, but it's better than nothing, right? School, life, everything, has just been kicking my butt. I just got back from Guatemala and had a _ton_ of homework. **

**So yeah, sorry. But next time we'll be in Vale and we'll be entering the final arc of this story. Only a few more chapters to go guys! **

**Say, do I have any Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there? **

**I've recently become obsessed. **

**Chaos**


End file.
